


King For a Day

by ahdachi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Japanese Kingdom, King! Yuto, Kingdoms, Light Angst, Lots of drama, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Modern Royalty, Political tension, Royal Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: “Mom, imagine me being a king for a day. I would wear a crown as beautiful as that” Yuto heard a toddler from behind, one of the kids from a school that went to the castle gardens for an ‘educational tour’. Yuto almost smiled at the kid’s desire for being like him, almost. Until he really thought about it, a single second when he remembered he was going to be alone in his huge castle as soon as they left.Was being a king really a desire for everyone outside those walls? Yuto couldn’t even imagine it. What was the point of being admired by millions but loved by none?





	1. Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time working for this fandom and I hope to do a good job!  
> This is going to be too long but I would appreciate if you read this before you start.
> 
> First of all, the title for this fic is from the song King For a Day from Pierce The Veil as some of you might know. This has nothing to do with the lyrics at all, so, you don't really have to hear it [but I would recommend it, tho, it's an amazing song]. I was hearing it so the idea practically popped up in my head. 
> 
> Second of all, this first chapter is really, really short because it's like the introduction to the fic. Merely background information and descriptions (I'm sorry if it's boring, it's going to escalate very quickly from the next chapter). From the next chapter the story it's going to really, really start. It's supposed to be a 4 (5 with this) chapter story but I haven't actually divided the story that well so, I hope I can do it longer, we'll see.
> 
> And last but not least, I'm still in college (I don't know why am I writing this since I have like 10 projects breathing on my neck for the next two weeks) and I might not upload the next chapter until next week or a little longer than that but you can be sure I'm going on vacation soon so I'll upload everything faster later. And a little fact to add, English is not my first language but I'm trying to improve, so if you read any grammar mistake or something, I would really appreciate it if you tell me so I can make the reading easier for you.
> 
> SORRY FOR THIS LONG ASS NOTE BUT I HAD TO. NOW WELCOME TO THIS LAST MINUTE IDEA WRITTEN WITH TONS OF CAFFEINE.

Japan has always been governed by the Royal Family. Generation after generation of kings and queens had guided the entire nation in order to make it the dreamed utopia. Even after severely wars and politic tensions, Japan has always stood out, mainly because their king always knew which areas were in real danger after the conflicts and worked the things as fast as he could.

Japan’s kings were known for their kindness and the true love for their nation, always being in the public eye, everyone knew everything from them. They were known for not hiding anything to their people and traveling constantly to all over the country, offering help to those districts that needed it the most.

His father wasn’t the exception. King Adachi or King of Hearts as the nation usually tagged him, was one of the best Kings Japan has had. Always out of the castle, King Adachi liked to interact with other people, usually not even bothering to know their economic or politic badge. There were people in the towns near the castle where they would call him by his name, without using his King title and he liked that, he liked to feel human, he didn’t like to feel like he was above them, but part of them. Yuto wanted to be like that, known and loved, and he wanted to love too.

He was, actually. He was well known. As his father didn’t hide any secrets, he was introduced to the country once he was born. He also went to a school near the castle, his father refusing the idea to get him personal tutors because he wanted him to have real friends out of the castle. His father wanted his son to be like his predecessors, always known, always loved. There was one little problem and it was that Yuto really didn’t like to interact with other people that much.

He knew he was a prince, and he knew his father was a king and his mother was a queen and that he eventually would have to take their positions. But he was too shy, running towards his mother every time a kid wanted to approach to him or talk to him. He was also too quiet, he didn’t like to talk that much and he preferred to stay at his room inside the castle or at the gardens, the last ones designed like a labyrinth where he would get lost alone. He wanted to be like his father so desperately, even if his mother had told him he would eventually have more confidence and he would change.

But he didn’t and he was so frustrated. He needed to guide a nation but he didn’t even have the voice to command his own cat.

It became worse when his mother got sick. He was only eleven when she passed away. His pillar, his support, his box of secrets, the only one who knew how he felt and the only one who helped him get through his fear was gone and now he would have to find out how to be the king his nation needed. He had this huge burden on his shoulders because every single king before them positioned Japan where it was now and he had the responsibility to keep that position or raise it if he had the opportunity.

His father wasn’t like his mother. Of course he was the perfect dad, always looking over him, always having time for him, and taking him out of the castle every now and then to help him know other people, his people. But he wasn’t comfortable; he wasn’t ready to be a king, not at eleven, not at fifteen and not even now, at twenty.

He learned, of course, he learned how to deal with politics, he learned to give speeches, he learned to interact with other people but people knew it wasn’t the same. He didn’t have the king vibe everyone was expecting from him. They still admired him, though; Royal Family was always admired, even when he still was a prince. People screamed his last name like it was an anthem and he liked it, but he wanted to be more than his last name, more than his father’s son. He wanted to be another perfect king but he wanted to be known for his own merits, his own self. He didn’t want to be a robot, but his speeches and everything seemed so performed than even he wasn’t comfortable with standing in front of tons of people. He knew what to say, how to say it and when to say it, it was sickening, even though he knew his father meant it well, his method was doing just a reversal on his progress.

Then his father got sick too. A year ago, on one of his overseas travel, his father got a vicious germ that killed him in a blink of an eye. It took the germ around 5 days to drain his whole spirit. The nation was devastated, Yuto was devastated. He didn’t like the way his father wanted him to be another hearty robot in front of everyone but he was his father after all. He was kind, tender and he loved him more than anyone except from his mother, and now he had lost them both.

The coronation happened when he was nineteen and it was everything he had expected, except that he expected to receive the crown from his own father’s hands and not from one of the royal priests. The nation was expecting him to be like his father but he didn’t know if he would. He was still afraid to make wrong decisions and disappoint the people he loved (at his own way, but he loved them). That made him more and more introverted, not even leaving the castle when a district had a problem, sending his representatives instead.

It wasn’t until his politic treats with other countries started to straggle that he knew he needed to do something, he needed to take the responsibility to his nation. Of course, he needed to evolve slowly, leaving his anxious attacks at the castle in order to leave those walls to get people know him more, trust him. He needed them to trust that he would do everything better, and that his country wouldn’t lose its light.

Eventually, Yuto tried to minimize his fears and his anxiousness and showed himself to the world. He left the castle more often, and people thanked that but they still weren’t satisfied with that. His father was known as the King of Hearts but he was known as the Ice King. He didn’t smile that much and he was really tough. He left the castle, and helped every district that he could, but he knew he couldn’t be as kind as his father was. He wasn’t like him and he would never be. People needed to understand that, he couldn’t force himself to be like that, not anymore. He wanted it, as a kid, but when he lost every piece of love that he had with his parents, he knew he couldn’t do it.

Was that what he needed? Love?

He felt an empty hole in his heart every time he heard someone compare him to his father or to any other king. He needed someone by his side, someone who could hear him, someone who could tear those fears away and help him through this. He needed someone to rely on and someone who could love him, not as a king, but as a man, as someone who has too many responsibilities on his shoulders, as a human.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your majesty, the school kids had arrived” Yuto heard the voice behind him and smiled a little bit.

“How many times I need to tell you, Yang. Please don’t call me like that” His voice was serious but it had a tint of tease on it.

“As many times as you want, I’m still going to call you like that. At least as long as you are uncomfortable with it” Yuto heard his counselor and right hand, Yang Hongseok, laugh at him. Yuto laughed too, he couldn’t avoid it, and not when someone had the confidence to actually talk to him like that.

“I’ll be there later. Please go with the teacher and guide her through the usual tour places. And let Jinho accompany you this time, please. I need to remember him that I can dress myself since I was four” Yuto said, turning around to meet Hongseok with a smile.

“I’m going to see if he wants to come, you know he doesn’t usually likes this tours” Hongseok said, adjusting the buttons of his uniform.

“But he likes kids, so, take him” Yuto said and Hongseok nodded, leaving the room after that.

Yuto sighed but his smile never faded. He liked to know he now had some friends to be himself. Most part of his staff was like their friends and he liked that because he could at least feel normal at his own house. They didn’t judge him, and they weren’t expecting anything from him and he thanked that. Specially Hongseok. He had met him many years ago, when he was an apprentice at the castle and they clicked instantly, becoming like best friends in a short period of time. Jinho came next, his job was selecting the king’s clothes and he dressed Yuto many times, at the point Yuto was really comfortable on being naked in front of him. Jinho didn’t seem to mind, just appreciating the little intimate time they had to talk. Yuto always felt naked in front of Jinho, not physically, but like the elder had some kind of comforting power over him. He was like his confident, the older brother he always wanted.

Yuto sighed again, moving onto the bed where his usual uniform was, motioning to dress himself. It was white button shirt, black pants with a red stripe on both sides of the legs and a red jacket, with golden and black details over the chest, the shoulders and the sleeves. He saw his robe, the long red velvet robe he used to wear just when he had his speeches. He was unsure to wear it but he decided it would worth it, he liked to look like the king the kids had in their books. He took his crown next, purely because he liked the reaction the youngest had when they saw him in his full royal majesty. It was kind of funny.

He met the kids on the castle gardens when they finished the tour. It was his favorite spot and he was in a better mood when he met them there. He walked in his most serious face to them, watching some of the mothers that tagged along in the trip remembering the kids how they needed to greet when they were in front of the king. Somehow, Yuto didn’t like to see all that protocol, if he had to admit he had something similar to his father was that he didn’t like to see himself like he was some kind of God that was above all of his nation.

Yuto greeted the kids and he answered some of the questions the little ones had for him. Almost all of the questions were simple, making him laugh every now and then. They had a beautiful imagination and he hoped they would grow up being like that.

When it was time to leave, all of the kids said goodbye to him, just waving their little hands to him. Yuto turned around, ready to walk inside the castle again with Jinho by his side, Hongseok deciding to lead the kids outside the castle and onto their school bus.

“Mom, imagine me being a King for a day. I would wear a crown as beautiful as that” Yuto heard a toddler from behind. Yuto almost smiled at the kid’s desire for being like him, almost. Until he really thought about it, a single second when he remembered he was going to be alone in his huge castle as soon as they left.

Was being a King really a desire for everyone outside those walls? Yuto couldn’t even imagine it. What was the point of being admired by millions but loved by none? Of course he was kind of loved by his staff, especially the ones that were closer to him. But lately Yuto wanted other kind of love.

He had imagined himself with a partner, someone to romantically love. He wanted to hold its hand, share kisses, to show off to the world. The only problem was that the nation wanted a queen, but Yuto didn’t want a queen. He had met other princess from other kingdoms on his overseas travels but none of them caught his eye.

He wanted a man. He realized this when he went to China and he met a prince named Yan An. The prince was tall, his skin as white and pure as porcelain, his voice as sweet as honey. For a couple of months he admitted he had a crush on the prince but he knew his nation wouldn’t approve the king being gay so he got rid of his feelings and kept their friendship as a politic business only.

But Yuto now wanted someone, someone to love him behind his whole king stuff. He wanted someone to give his heart to.

Yuto wanted to be loved.

* * *

 

 

End of the background right here.

If you want to ask me something or just talk to me here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/petityuto). 

Next chapter coming soon. Hope you join this adventure with me!

 


	2. King of Clubs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Already in trouble, Adachi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the update came earlier than I thought but I had a brainstorm this weekend and I needed to put this ideas here so I wouldn't lose it.  
> As I said, the story was going to escalate from here, and since the first chapter was actually like a background, this is where the story begins. Everything would evolve from here. I hope to have the next chapter ready in a week or so.
> 
> As you know, you can tell me if you find any mistakes I can properly fix.  
> Please enjoy!♥

“Breakfast’s ready, Adachi. You have a meeting with the king of China today. Move your ass out of the bed right now or I’ll throw an ice bucket over your expensive bed in two minutes” Yuto groaned as he heard his older friend speak, drowning himself onto the mattress as the shorter man started picking up the blinds. Jinho threw a disgusting look at the younger from he was standing, placing both of his hands on his hips, making a weird grin at him. “I’m serious, Yuto, I’ll call Hongseok. You know he can take one of your feet and drag you out of bed in a second”.

“Okay, damn. I just came back from a whole week in Korea and now you want me to wake up at fucking seven. Who are you? My mother? I’m going to kick you out of my room” Yuto growled softly as he sat on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair, knowing it was messy enough.

“We have had this conversation for many years, Adachi; you know I’m not scared of you. Now move. Your meeting is in two hours and you spend at least one showering so hurry up for God’s sake” Jinho sighed, leaving the clothes for the meeting over the nightstand. When Jinho left, Yuto stretched his body, groaning exhausted.

There were a bit of trouble with Korea’s kingdom and not even a week in that foreign country made the tension decrease. He didn’t know where all this trouble started but it was a big issue right now. The king was trying to make weird treats in order to keep their business relationships. He wanted part of the territory of Japan and as if it wasn’t weird enough, he wanted to own those territories and divide them from Yuto’s kingdom. King Lee said he had plans for those territories but that he couldn’t tell Yuto about them because it was useless if he just made plans without having that part assured. Of course Yuto had said no because he was working with those districts well enough for the past six months and he wasn’t seeing the benefits of submitting those territories to the king of Korea.

They agreed to have another meeting in one month or so, trying to work out that issue, King Lee assuring Yuto he will tell him what he was planning to do with that part of his country and how that was going to help Japan. Yuto wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to think about that either. He was going to meet Yan An for the first time in a long time and he was very happy about it. Maybe meeting an old friend would help him clear his mind and think deeper about everything.

 

Jinho was right, Yuto enjoyed showers _maybe_ too much. Maybe because he liked to spend time for himself at the intimacy of his bathroom. It was one of those moments he barely had with his tight schedule. It helped him clear his mind and relax. Knowing he had to discuss some serious issues with Yan An, he knew he needed this time. When he stepped out of the shower, he stared at his reflection in the big mirror near the bathroom door. He thought he looked good. His hair was a little bit longer than it should, but it didn’t bother him, so he decided he would cut it later. He had been working out for the past months, all thanks to Hongseok and his “I’m sorry, your majesty, but I don’t think you can actually win against the first officer in a sword fight with your lack of muscle”. Of course he was teasing him, because Yuto knew he could win Wooseok, even if the latter had been trained almost his whole life in the field, but he didn’t want to hear that again so he started working out and the results were quite impressive.

When he finally moved onto the bedroom again and dressed himself with a blue uniform, the jacket similar to the red one. He liked those uniforms too much; they made him feel and look really good. He felt like a real king when he was wearing them, even without the velvet robe.

Yuto walked outside the bedroom, taking his time to walk down the large hallways, heading to the kitchen. He didn’t like to eat at the dining room when he was alone. The table was too large for his liking, and it felt bigger when it was just him eating. He preferred the kitchen table, even if the cooks were still around. He liked to talk to his staff and know everything about them. His castle was like a box where he could show his real self, the one that wasn’t afraid to say something wrong or take a wrong decision. Even when he wasn’t talking, he liked to hear his workers talk to him. He liked to think his staff trusted in him, so he didn’t know why it was so hard to think that his nation trusted him. He still thought his country wasn’t sure about him being the king.

“Holy kingdom, Adachi, I swear next time I’m going to tell the cooks they should serve you cold food” He heard Jinho from the kitchen when he was walking down the stairs, a big smile showing when he saw his friend’s upset face.

“Maybe you should, you know they don’t call me Ice King for nothing” Yuto giggled, walking directly to the kitchen, sitting on one of the small chairs.

“The only _Ice King_ you’re going to get from me it’s a pair of ice cubes inside your pants, Yuto. Now eat, King Yan An arrived twenty minutes ago, he’s waiting for you in the gardens” Jinho left the kitchen after that, possibly looking for Hongseok.

Yuto ate quickly in silence, he would’ve like to enjoy his breakfast as much as he could, but he needed to talk to Yan An about everything King Lee told him with his visit. When he finished, he thanked the cooks and went upstairs again to brush his teeth quickly. He headed towards the gardens later, looking for the king. He had met Yan An as a prince but his father decided to left his charge and concede it to Yan An not long ago, saying he would prefer his son to guide the nation while he would lead him instead.

When he found the taller, he was sitting at one of the benches near the labyrinth, a not to tall but quite imposing figure standing next to him. That was weird, the last visits Yan An made to the castle he was always alone.

“Sorry if I made you wait too long” Yuto apologized sincerely, even if he was really fucking tired, he felt bad for leaving his friend and fellow wait for him that much. The boy (Yuto assumed the guy wasn’t much older than him) that was accompanying Yan An bowed at him.  

“It’s okay, I’ve heard you had a rough week in Korea and you know that’s why I’m here” Yan An said, patting the empty space in the bench next to him, a gesture for Yuto to sit. Yuto took the hint and sat down. “Changgu, can you please leave now? I’ll see you inside the castle later”. The smaller guy, Changgu, nodded and left after bowing at both of them, walking inside the castle in a matter of seconds.

“Who’s that?” Yuto asked, a brow slightly arching.

“That’s Changgu. He’s my counselor and right hand. Father told me he wouldn’t accompany me this time, so he said I would be better if I had Changgu coming with me instead” Yan An explained and Yuto nodded, taking notes on how his friend’s counselor was Korean like his own staff.

“That’s good, you’re going to be free for a few hours at least” Yuto laughed and Yan An followed him, glad to be comfortable with Yuto like that. Yuto really appreciated the fact that even if they were both kings, between them was just pure friendship, not any titles. Besides, when Yuto decided to bury his feelings for Yan An, he discovered they had much in common, building a solid friendship that had helped them to keep their alliances in peace and even benefiting both nations.

“Yeah, at least. Now tell me about your meeting with King Lee. You seemed worried to go when you called me last week” Yan An looked at the ground, kicking some leaves.

“I think something’s off” Yuto started, leaning on the bench and looking at the sky. It was a beautiful blue and Yuto suddenly felt calm. “He kept asking me if we could talk about him owning some territories from my country and that he was planning something to do with those districts. He said that was going to help our production and that the union would be beneficial for both of us. But then he said that he wanted those territories in his name, and he wanted them to be part of his kingdom. Not a shared territory but a whole separation of those districts from my government” Yuto sighed, closing his eyes, feeling the breeze tickle his skin slightly.

“I don’t think that would be beneficial at all. You know China works with your whole territory but there are some areas from Korea that we can’t touch and we don’t know why. When I last talked to King Lee he seemed so burden with me, like he wanted to keep our interchanging like that, without any changes. Our talk was pretty short, actually, Father told me King Lee had been always like that with us and that we needed to be politically correct in order to keep our alliance” Yan An placed his gaze on Yuto, the latter opening his eyes at his words.

“See. I think something’s off. I don’t know, but-” Yuto cut his sentence when he saw Wooseok running towards them.

“Majesties” Wooseok bowed at both kings when he saw Yuto wasn’t alone. “I’m really sorry to disturb your meeting, but we have a problem and we need you to come immediately”.

“What’s the matter?” Yuto asked, standing up, Yan An following him.

“Someone came into the castle demanding your presence. We would usually get rid of him, but he said he came from Korea’s kingdom with important news for you” Wooseok said, looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Okay. Yan An, please come with me, since you’re here to discuss this. We need to find out what King Lee wants now” Yan An nodded and walked besides Yuto, both of them following Wooseok inside the castle.

When they got to the royal parlor, some of the officers Wooseok commanded were surrounding a small figure. He looked for Hongseok, the elder standing next to the door with Changgu by his side, waiting for them. When the officers noticed Yuto’s presence, they bowed and left to their usual spots near the doors, not saying any word. When he could finally see the person who wanted to talk to him, he almost chokes because the boy in front of him was beautiful, almost surreal. His thick raven hair covered his forehead; his round cheeks were tinted with a slight blush, he looked exhausted; his lips were slightly trembling but he managed to say “Majesties” and bowed at both Yan An and Yuto. He noticed he was holding an envelope with his slender fingers.

“King Adachi, my name is Kang Hyunggu. I have important news from Korea’s Kingdom, but I first have to tell you two terms” The shorter man spoke in a soft voice, Yuto almost didn’t hear him.

“Tell me” Yuto alternated his sight between Hongseok and Yan An when they heard him; both of them looked confused but alerted.

“First of all, your honor, I need you to do me a favor. Nobody has to know I’m here. No one outside this castle has to know I came” Hyunggu said, serious. The grip on the envelope went stronger, almost crushing the paper. “Second, I need you to trust me. You might not believe me, but I have proofs of what I’m going to tell you. Also, I wanted to stay in your castle for as long as you let me”. Yuto’s breath got caught in his throat when he heard him. What was King Lee planning? Send one of his subordinates to trust him just like that? The guy was insane if he thought he would let him stay in his piece of Eden, the only place that made him feel safe. Even if the boy was truly beautiful and an all-rounded on Yuto’s type, he wouldn’t expose his country just like that.

“Excuse me, but I do not understand any of your terms and I’m afraid I won’t let you stay here more than five minutes if you don’t start talking” Yuto said, using his commanding voice, the one he only used when he needed to seem imposing. The guy visibly gulped and then started talking.

“Your honor, _your life is in danger_ ” Hyunggu said, trying to find the right words for what was coming next. Yuto wanted to laugh in his face, but something in Hyunggu’s voice and face told him he was being serious.

“What do you mean?” Yuto asked, frowning. Everyone around him seemed alert. Yan An was surprised, Hongseok and Wooseok were serious, an overprotective aura surrounding them.

“King Lee wants to kill you”.

 

* * *

 

“I-“

“Yuto” He felt Yan An place a hand on his shoulder, while Hongseok walked towards him, looking all over to Hyunggu. Changgu followed Hongseok after that, standing almost possessively next to Yan An.

“You said you had proofs. What are you going to show us to believe what you say it’s real?” Yuto heard Wooseok, his first officer always looking for his king’s security.

“I have a letter, from Prince Lee. I would like to know if we could sit down so I can actually inform you about everything” Hyunggu said, obviously nervous. Yuto couldn’t think straight but he nodded and told everyone to sit down, Yan An sitting next to him, an arm around his waist. “And please, please, promise me you won’t let anyone know I’m here, for your, my and my prince’s security”.

“We won’t” Yuto said, looking inquisitively towards Hyunggu. He wanted to believe him but he needed the whole situation. He knew it could be real, but nothing assured him Hyunggu wasn’t a spy or a representative King Lee sent to actually kill him.

“As I said, I have a letter from Prince Lee. He sent me here to inform you everything his father is planning to do. He doesn’t agree with everything his father is doing back in Korea. He’s like a prisoner there, of his own father. He told me everything and held me this letter, saying I needed to give it to you as soon as I could, so you can act on time” Hyunggu looked to every face in front of him, sighing lowly.

“I haven’t talk to Prince Lee, his father doesn’t like to get him involved with anything we do” Yuto said, suddenly remembering his meetings with the king were almost intimate, just the two of them and nobody else, not even the prince, who was supposed to be present to know his father was doing so he could be updated with the politic issues both countries had.

“It’s because Hwitaek hyung it’s too kind hearted. His father doesn’t want a soft prince; he wants a tough one, someone able to kill for power. Not even for his nation, but for his own will. Korea is in crisis right now, your majesty, and if King Lee kills you, you can be sure he’s going to take your whole country for his own and make everything bigger. King Lee just wants power, nothing else, he knows your kingdom is one of the biggest of them all and he knows how well administrated you have it. He wants to own your place and everything you have” Hyunggu bit his lower lip, looking at the envelope in his hand.

Yuto didn’t know how to process everything, it was too much. He stood up, walking in circles around the parlor, trying to think. Everyone looked at him, expecting. This was one of the moments he didn’t like about being a king, not the assassination part, but the expectation. He needed to take decisions as soon as possible or King Lee could act. He stopped, fixing his posture, turning around to look at the ones sitting.

“Hongseok, call Duke Shinwon. Tell him I need him to be here as soon as possible. He’s having a meeting with one of the district’s representative on the south side of the country, I’m sure he will come pretty fast. Don’t tell him anything about this. I’ll talk to him when he arrives. Yan An, please call your royal parliament, tell them I need you to stay longer here, we need to discuss this matter right now. Wooseok, duplicate security around the castle, we need to keep this place safe, I’m sure that if he’s coming, he’s not going to come to me directly, he will try to get to one of you first, he knows how important you all are to me, so he’ll try to attack me to my weak points” Yuto saw everyone nodding and moving, understanding, they will have to adjust to his commandments for the next days, he knew he had the control of this situation, and he would need all help that was possible.

“Excuse me, your majesty” Yuto almost forgot about Hyunggu, the raven male’s presence seemed almost inexistent for a minute. He saw Hyunggu stand up and then walk towards him. He raised the envelope and held it to Yuto, bowing slightly and then fixing his posture when Yuto took the letter. “I’m not sure about the content of this letter, but I would appreciate if you can read it soon. My prince just wants the best for you and I would be honored if you let me help you. I know things about the king, and I can be your informant if you want” Yuto wanted to smile at the smaller boy’s forwardness, but the situation was hardly manageable to actually do it. He just nodded, one part of him thankful that this prince that he didn’t know would like to help him and the other one because this boy was so loyal, and so caring, he thought he might explode soon.

“Jinho hyung” Yuto called the elder. They reached an agreement when Yuto was younger, Jinho saying he preferred ‘hyung’ over ‘senpai’ because at least ‘hyung’ didn’t make him feel like he was 60 years old. He saw the elder walk into the parlor quickly, raising both eyebrows when he caught Yuto’s gaze. He knew he would have to tell him everything later. “Please take Mr. Kang to one of our guests rooms and tell the maids to prepare one for Yan An and Duke Shinwon too, the three of them are going to stay here for a while”. Jinho nodded and asked Hyunggu if he could follow him, the black haired man bowing one last time to Yuto before walking behind Jinho.

Yuto walked upstairs, heading to his own bedroom. When he got in the room, he closed the door and blocked it, not wanting to see anyone. He leaned his back on the door, closing his eyes and he sighed, loud enough this time. He was feeling really exhausted, he didn’t sleep too well last night and now he wasn’t sure if he was going to actually sleep knowing a powerful king could break into his castle at any time and kill him while he was sleeping. Maybe he was overthinking, but it was too much to handle.

“Mom, what should I do?” Yuto opened his eyes and placed his gaze on the picture of his mother that he had on his wall, next to the bed. He walked to his bed and sat down, leaving the letter on the nightstand, then burying his face on his hands.

He stayed like that for a while, thinking, thinking. He came back to his senses when someone knocked at the door. He waited for Hongseok, Yan An or Jinho to come in but no one did. He stood up, heading to the door because he knew if it wasn’t one of those three, there was no way it wouldn’t come in any time soon. When he opened the door he saw Hyunggu playing with his own hands, whispering something under his breath and looking at the floor. Yuto thought it was cute, endearing even. When Hyunggu noticed the door was opening, he quickly bowed and kept looking at the floor.

“Your majesty, Mr. Yang informed Duke Shinwon arrived and he’s waiting for you at the parlor”. Hyunggu straightened and then turned around, prepared to leave the king alone. Yuto placed a hand on Hyunggu’s shoulder, stopping him. The taller could feel how Hyunggu tensed at his touch and he quickly removed his hand, trying not to make the boy uncomfortable. Yuto walked, standing right in front of Hyunggu and leaned over just a little bit.

“Hey now. I want you to know that if you’re going to stay here, I have two terms for you to follow too” Hyunggu’s eyes went wide when he heard Yuto and nodded enthusiastic, he wanted to do anything for the king to be comfortable with him, he just wanted to help him. “First” Yuto raised his index finger. “Please don’t bow to me, it’s kind of uncomfortable. You don’t really have to. Wooseok does it because he’s just used to it and he can’t avoid it even if I tried many times” Yuto laughed and then he raised his middle finger too, pointing at Hyunggu with both fingers “and second, please don’t call me ‘your majesty’. In my castle I’m just Adachi or Yuto, as simple as that. I know you might be uncomfortable talking to me like that at the beginning but if we’re really going to work together from now on, I would like if you try to call me like that. No honorifics, just names”. Hyunggu seemed to think, biting his lower lip for a couple of seconds before he nodded.

“Okay”

“Try now then” Yuto’s brow arched, looking at Hyunggu. The raven seemed nervous, playing with his own hands again. Then he sighed, defeated.

“Okay… Yuto” Yuto grinned at the sound of his own name coming that way from Hyunggu. It was soft, almost like a whisper but loud enough for Yuto to hear. Yuto smiled, satisfied and then he placed his hand on Hyunggu’s shoulder again.

“That’s it. If you follow those two little terms, then we’re going to be good” Yuto removed his hand again and then started walking down the hallway and right to the parlor again.

 

* * *

 

“You came pretty quickly” Yuto saw Shinwon sitting on one of the chairs from the parlor, drinking his usual tea.

“I was actually on my way. I was like 20 minutes from here when Hongseok called me” Yuto nodded, sitting in front of Shinwon. “He said we needed to talk. Is it about the works I’ve been supervising these last months?”

“No, actually it’s something bigger and urgent” Shinwon arched his brow when he saw Yan An there, taking his usual spot next to Yuto. He furrowed when he saw Changgu and Hyunggu, the first one standing behind the couch Yan An was sitting and Hyunggu sitting on one of the empty chairs.

“I see… I see something’s going on for sure” Shinwon’s eyes went from Hyunggu, to Changgu and then lastly to Yuto. “Since you don’t actually have strangers here for more than five minutes”. Yuto cleared his throat, looking right at Shinwon.

“Yeah, that’s one part of it. Do you remember I told you I was going to meet King Lee a couple of weeks ago?”

“I do, I came here to actually hear what he told you. And to handle you the reports from this month’s projects on the south side districts”

“We’ll talk about the reports in a minute. Actually, since you came here, I need you to actually stay there for a couple of months more. I don’t know, but I have a feeling King Lee was talking about those territories and I can’t bear to lose them” Shinwon’s eyes went wide at his words.

“Whoa, slow down. Why are you talking about losing territories?”

“When I saw King Lee last week, he told me he wanted me to give him part of our territories. He wants to own those districts and actually tear them apart from my kingdom. See, he doesn’t want to share those territories, he wants to actually own them” Yuto said, trying to get to the point, he already repeated those words a lot today.

“And you didn’t get to a settlement to him?” Shinwon said, taking another sip of his tea.

“I didn’t. The worst part of this is that he’s actually trying to do anything to take away those districts” Yuto’s gaze lingered over Hyunggu, the latter tensing when he felt every pair of eyes over him. Shinwon looked at Hyunggu and then at Yuto again. “I’ve received a letter from Prince Lee; he sent it to me with Mr. Kang-“

“Excuse me” Hyunggu interrupted, Yuto closing his mouth at the interruption “Since you told me to call you Yuto, can you call me Hyunggu instead of Mr. Kang? It’s kind of odd” Yuto’s jaw dropped a little bit at the forwardness. Was this boy confident enough to talk to him like that with just telling him to call him for his name? Shinwon and Yan An were as surprised as Yuto but they didn’t say anything, waiting for Yuto to continue.

“So, as I was saying; Prince Lee sent me a letter with… Hyunggu…” Yuto looked at Hyunggu again, the smaller looking pleased. “I haven’t read it but I’m sure it’s about King Lee’s plans. Shinwon, the king is trying to kill me to have Japan under his power” Shinwon went agape at that, gasping and almost choking with his tea.

“Well shit. _Tea’s exceptionally good today_ ” He drank the last bit of his tea, leaving the cup aside. Yuto rolled his eyes, he was used to Shinwon’s cheeky comments but this wasn’t the time for them.

“Yeah, pretty good. Now, that’s why I need you to stay there for a while, but no one has to know about this, and no one has to know about Hyunggu either. King Lee doesn’t know he’s here, so, he thinks I’m still oblivious of his intentions” Yuto said, standing up.

“Yuto, don’t you think Shinwon needs security there? If the king is actually trying to take those territories first, no matter what, I think you should send him prepared” Yan An said, like the preventive person he always was.

“I know, Yan An, that’s why I need him here a couple of days, at least until we can finally think about a plan, or various plans, we can’t be unprepared, none of us. I was thinking to send Wooseok with him since I’ll have Hongseok here with me but I think I need to discuss that with them” Yan An nodded, looking at Changgu.

“Changgu, please go get Wooseok and Hongseok” Changgu bowed at Yan An, agreeing.

“In a minute, _my lord_ ” Yan An almost choked when he heard his counselor call him like that, his cheeks turning red in seconds. He cleared his throat, sending Changgu to get the others. When he turned around, he saw Yuto with a smirk. “Please don’t. He likes to tease me”.

“If you say so” Yuto almost laughed at Yan An’s flustered face.   

**“** Yuto” Yuto turned around when he heard Hyunggu’s voice, the smaller walking to him. “I think you should read Hwitaek hyung’s letter first. As I said, I don’t know what does it says, but if it says something important, then we can start doing something with that” Yuto hadn’t thought about that but it was a good idea. Yuto nodded.

“I’ll go get it” Yuto walked towards his room again, knowing exactly where he placed the letter. When he found it, he sat on his bed, opening the envelope and taking the piece of paper from inside. It wasn’t much; he hoped it was a pretty long letter but it was too short, Yuto thought the information couldn’t be that much.

 

“ _Dear King Adachi._

_When you read this, I’ll assume my representative already told you everything that’s happening right now with the king. I’m really sorry if I can’t be much help, but I’ll be glad and honored if my notice helps you to be on guard._

_I still don’t know everything about the king’s plans, but you have to be alert. I’ve heard they are planning to kill you to take your crown, since you still don’t have any heir and there’s still no possible candidate to take your position if you die. The king wants to expand his kingdom; he wants more power than he already has. Our country is one of the smallest among the Asian kingdoms, and of course he’s unsatisfied with that. Even if he told you he’s planning to benefit your nation, he’s not._

_If King Lee’s plans success, your country will fall from grace. Korea is in crisis right now; my nation is suffering the king’s bad decisions. I don’t want another country to be involved in this mess. I don’t have power or voice in my kingdom, I can’t do anything right now, but I do can help you._

_I’ll keep you updated on the king’s plans through my representative. This is the first warning and notice, King Adachi. Once again, I’m sorry if I can’t give you much information, since my representative had to leave in a hurry so he couldn’t be discovered, I couldn’t fill him with much either. I’ll try to contact him through letters, but don’t worry; I’ll find the way to send them without anyone noticing. Until then, please stay safe and contact your staff in your whole country, I don’t know where or when the king plans to start everything, but be on guard._

_Greetings._

_Prince Lee Hwitaek.”_

 

That wasn’t much help, if he had to be honest, but he truly thanked the prince’s intentions, and he felt a wave of relief when he read he’ll try to keep him updated with his father’s intentions. Yuto thought Prince Lee was really like a stranger in his kingdom and he assumed his relationship with the king wasn’t good either, since he didn’t call him ‘father’ like he used to with his own father. When he walked down the stairs again, he saw everyone inside the parlor but no one was talking. He saw Hongseok and Wooseok already there.

“I’m sorry for the delay, I was reading the letter Prince Lee sent me. There’s not much information but he said he’ll find the way to contact Hyunggu later” at the mention of his name, Hyunggu stood up, nodding.

“He said he will. He also told me not to try to contact him first because that could be suspicious and everything could get ruined” Yuto frowned but nodded too, humming quietly.

“That’s for sure. So, we still don’t have anything to start. I don’t know if we should start doing something or if we should wait until Prince Lee inform us about something” Hongseok walked around the parlor, pursing his lips.

“I think we should wait” Yan An said.

“I do think so. But I also think I should go to the south side again. At least you’re going to be sure I’ll be on guard there and I’ll inform you about anything abnormal” Shinwon said, drinking another cup of tea. Yuto couldn’t run out of tea because every time Shinwon visited him, he drank more tea than water and that was pretty creepy.

“Wooseok, I know you usually don’t want to leave the castle, and less now. But as your king, I’ll really like you to do me a favor. Accompany Shinwon to the south side. He needs protection. I’m safe here, I have all the royal guard and you know Hongseok takes care of me. I also know how to take care of myself; you don’t really have to worry” Yuto said, placing his hand on Wooseok’s shoulder. He knew the younger didn’t want to leave Yuto, but this was important, and they needed to start moving as soon as possible.

“I’m not really sure, but okay. I’m going to protect the Duke” Wooseok said, bowing slightly.

 

The rest of the day they all discussed about their thoughts and plans. Everyone was blank since the information was still pretty fresh. They didn’t know what to do but they were sure they needed to act fast. They needed to move and be on guard. Yuto also thought he didn’t want to leave the castle now. He didn’t want to worry his nation so he decided he wouldn’t do any public speeches for now, and the castle tours were going to be cancelled undefined. When bedtime came, everyone went to their respective rooms; Yuto deciding to stay at the living room a little bit more. He sat down on the couch with a glass of water, unable to sleep, he was thinking maybe too deep. He almost jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, slender finger pressing the right muscles. Yuto sighed and relaxed at the touch, closing his eyes.

“What a day, huh?”

“You’re telling me” Yuto giggled, opening his eyes to look at the figure behind him.

“What’s happening in your mind?” Yuto bit his lower lip, sighing again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide something to Jinho, the elder knew him too well.

“I don’t know what to do. It’s just too much information, all at once. I’m afraid, as always, afraid to take the wrong decisions, afraid of disappointing everyone. I’m afraid someone would hurt them, you. I’ve already lost too much, hyung. I don’t want to keep losing the people I love”. Yuto spoke, a choked sob threating him. Jinho placed his arms around Yuto’s neck, almost clinging onto him, placing his chin on his head since he still was behind him.

“Don’t think things like that, Yuto. You’re not going to lose anything, not again. You know we are going to be here for you, always” Jinho’s grip tightened around Yuto, the younger rising his hand to place it over the elder’s palm, lacing their fingers together.

“Thank you” Yuto looked up to Jinho, the elder leaning to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

“It’s nothing. Now go to sleep or I’ll seriously scold you” Yuto laughed this time, Jinho following him. He felt safe, his little castle box was everything he needed. Although Yuto kept thinking that something was missing, he was good for now. He didn’t need to be afraid, he had everything. He’ll figure out the missing piece later.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Yuto insisted to have breakfast at the dining room, he finally had enough people to fill at least every sit. He found himself laughing at Yan An when Changgu tried to fed him, the taller becoming redder every second that Changgu whined when Yan An didn’t accepted his food. Since almost everyone knew each other, it was easy to let the conversation flow, but Yuto noticed Hyunggu didn’t participate that much, mostly concentrating on his own food. When the little breakfast reunion ended, everyone dispersed, they all had work and calls to do and time was running so they couldn’t miss any second. Before Hyunggu left the dining room, Yuto stopped him, walking towards the smaller.

“Hyunggu, I want you to come with me” The black haired man nodded and then started following Yuto. Yuto lead them to the garden where he and Yan An met yesterday. He waited until Hyunggu stood beside him and then started walking again in silence. “I want you to tell me about the situation in Korea” Hyunggu tensed a bit but continued walking, his gaze looking everywhere but Yuto.

“It’s just complicated” He sighed. “The king already broke relationships with other countries, so the production sector is pretty much in risk right now. It’s no use to produce something if we’re not going to send it to other countries, it’s counterproductive. There is a lot of unemployed protesting on the streets. It’s chaotic, kind of. It’s still not that bad because there are other areas where the production is still moving, but it’s not long until the whole country collapses” Hyunggu bit his lower lip. His eyes went wide when he saw the entrance of the labyrinth in front of them. Yuto didn’t stop, walking inside the labyrinth.

“That sounds really bad. I’m really sorry your nation has to deal with all that” Yuto showed him an apologetic look but kept walking. He knew this labyrinth like the palm of his hand, so his body really knew where to move around it.

“It’s really sad. Growing up in a beautiful country just to see it crash down like that for a king and his stupid desires” Hyunggu puffed his cheeks and pursed his lips, Yuto looking at his gesture with curiosity. Since Hyunggu came, Yuto found himself looking maybe too much at the boy, but Yuto had to admit he was always doing something. His expressions were limitless and it was something that Yuto hadn’t seen with anyone before.

“But you’re his servant after all, right? Why didn’t you leave the palace when you saw everything the king was doing?” Yuto asked, heading them to a bench placed at the very center of the labyrinth.

“I’m not the king’s servant, I’m the prince’s representative” Hyunggu said, sitting on the bench. Yuto followed him, taking the empty place beside him. “If I stayed was because I knew the prince was different. He doesn’t want this but he can’t fight against his father, not now. Especially not now” Hyunggu said, looking around.

“What do you mean with especially not now?” Yuto arched his brow, curiosity beginning to fill his mind.

“Well, it’s not because all of this things with you. It’s something personal” Hyunggu shrugged, looking at Yuto now. Yuto hummed, looking at Hyunggu.

“I kind of understand it” Yuto shrugged too, sighing.

“I’ll said that” Hyunggu said, making Yuto frown.

“What?”

“Nothing” Hyunggu giggled and then he started swinging his legs slowly on the bench.

“What? No, tell me” Yuto crossed his arms over his chest, looking inquisitively at Hyunggu.

“I’m sorry, your majesty, but I can’t” Hyunggu giggled again and then stood up, walking to the path again.

“Wait” Hyunggu didn’t listen to him, walking faster, trying to run away from Yuto. He found himself smiling when he heard Hyunggu laugh when Yuto tried to approach him, only to get him lost in the long passages of the labyrinth. It wasn’t until he didn’t see Hyunggu again that he stopped, brows furrowing in confusion. “Hyunggu?”

“Yuto?” Yuto walked, trying to found the owner of that mellow voice. “Yuto, where are you?”

“I should ask that” Yuto laughed when he realized Hyunggu got lost on the labyrinth. He looked around, trying to remember where he was, and he started walking again. “If you don’t tell me what you were trying to say, I’m afraid I’m not going to show you the exit” Yuto waited, stopping his pace when he didn’t hear anything.

“Since I’ll assume you’re older than me, I think Jinho is my hyung too, right?” He heard Hyunggu somewhere and nodded, almost smacking himself when he remembered Hyunggu couldn’t see him.

“I think. I’m from 1998. January 23rd to be exact” Yuto said, suddenly aware of why was Hyunggu mentioning Jinho.

“Same year but January 27th so Jinho is my hyung” Yuto smiled when he found out Hyunggu wasn’t that younger but he hummed, acknowledging. “Is he your boyfriend?” Yuto choked at that, coughing when he actually understood the question.

“Excuse me?” Hyunggu laughed again and Yuto started following his laugh, smirking when he found out where he really was.

“You know, I’m not against that, because Prince Lee does have a boyfriend and that’s the personal issue he has to solve before he tries to say something to his father. Not solve like he has to break up with Hyojong hyung but he can’t say to his father that his only heir is gay, you know? His father is too strict. Also, if you talk to the prince, please don’t tell him I said this” Hyunggu said, Yuto following his voice until he finally found him. He was back facing Yuto, so he decided to walk slowly, trying not to do any sound. When he was enough close, he lean onto the younger, speaking slowly and deep.

“And who says Jinho is my boyfriend?” Hyunggu jumped surprised. When he tried to turn around, he stumbled with his own feet, losing balance. Yuto placed an arm around the younger’s waist, preventing the fall. When he saw Hyunggu, he saw his cheeks were burning red, not knowing if it was because he almost makes a fool in front of a king or because Yuto was holding his waist maybe too tight.

“If I say it, you’re not going to kick me out of the castle?” Hyunggu asked, removing himself from Yuto’s embrace, clearing his throat and standing straight again. Yuto placed his hands inside the pockets of his trousers, motioning Hyunggu to start walking.

“I’m not going to. You know the prince needs you here” He said, walking to the exit of the labyrinth, which wasn’t too far.

“Yesterday I was going to talk to you about the letter the prince sent you but when I was going to go down the stairs I saw you two on the couch and he kissed your forehead too. I don’t know, it was just an assumption” Yuto snorted, almost funny when he heard Hyunggu until.

“Wait, did you hear our conversation?” Yuto furrowed again, walking outside the labyrinth.

“No, I didn’t. I just came in bad moment so I left after that” Hyunggu shrugged again.

“Well, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s like my big brother, if you were asking” Yuto said casually, Hyunggu just nodded, humming.

“That was a nice talk. Thank you for showing me your never ending labyrinth, Yuto” Hyunggu made a small bow at him and then walked faster inside the castle, not even looking at Yuto again.

Yuto stood near the entrance of the labyrinth with his hands still inside his pocket. So the prince was gay, huh. At least he wasn’t the only one who was struggling about his own sexuality and somehow that unknown prince sounded like someone he would like to know. They could be great friends like that.

He thought about what Hyunggu said. He said he wasn’t against that but Yuto wanted to know if he said that because he just supported his prince or because he was actually gay too. He shook his head at the thought, trying not to think about it. He did admit he wanted to know more about the younger, he was someone who could get along with him easily and this little talk alone was the proof of that, they could talk easily, maybe because of their age but it was something Yuto appreciated, even if he just knew the boy yesterday.

He heard Yan An call his name inside the castle so he started walking, trying to get rid of his thoughts. He still had a king trying to get the shit out of him so he knew he needed to concentrate his thoughts in that issue, instead of the black haired boy.

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

* * *

 

Next chapter might come later since this week is too busy for me.

As you know, here is my [twitter](twitter.com/YUT098) if you want to ask something or just talk to me.

See you next chapter!♥


	3. King of Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shine bright tonight.  
> You and I, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mE. I changed my username yesterday and I think I might keep this one for a long, long time. I was feeling a bit weird with the other one and I don't know why.
> 
> Three things with this chapter:  
> 1) Is a little slow in the beggining, I'm still not satisfied with the result but.  
> 2) Is shorter than I expected but everything evolves around our lovebirds.  
> 3) I didn't proofread it so it might have some mistakes that I'll edit later.
> 
> Now enjoy reading! Watch the notes at the end for some announcements.

Making plans was easier said than done, especially when they had no idea about the king’s plans and they were left with nothing to start on. Hongseok suggested waiting and inform Yuto’s military forces all around the country about keeping guard and inform if they noticed something weird in their surroundings. They needed to be alert without worrying the population.

In the meantime, Jinho got Hyunggu guard’s uniforms, since he came to the castle with nothing but the prince’s letter and Yuto didn’t want him to go out of the castle now, not even with company. Yuto didn’t want to admit it but the white uniform with gold details contrasted his black hair and made his skin look softer and brighter, it was a color he was destined to wear.

“You look like one of my guards now” Yuto said, even if it was _literally_ a guard uniform. Hyunggu giggled and nodded.

“I’m going to be unnoticed now” Hyunggu admitted, looking at himself in the mirror.

“That’s better. I don’t think outside is safe for you now. We don’t know if The King already sent spies that might recognize you” Yuto leaned on the door frame, keeping his gaze over Hyunggu, the shorter fixing the jacket’s collar.

“So... What am I supposed to do now?” Yuto pursed his lips a little, trying to think about something. He hadn’t thought what Hyunggu could do now. Hongseok was contacting the northern districts representatives; Shinwon and Wooseok were making their route to inform the southern districts. Yan An and Changgu were busy contacting the Chinese parliament and Jinho was trying to keep an eye on everyone around the castle. Yuto thought about something, but he didn’t know if Hyunggu would like the idea.

“I need you to come with me everywhere I go” Yuto said, making the younger turn around and look at him.

“Like, shadowing you?” Hyunggu’s brow arched and Yuto just nodded.

“I’m the only one who can take care of you right now, at least until we make something about this situation. You won’t leave the castle now but I’ll take you with me when I need to go out. You can also help Jinho hyung around if you want”

“You know I can take care of myself, right?” Yuto didn’t doubt it, but he couldn’t risk him right now. First of all, he was the only one the prince could contact and the only one who knew what was happening in Korea. Second, he was going to be one of the most important pieces in his plan later, and he needed him in one piece. And third one, Yuto was _low-key_ afraid something might happen with Hyunggu if he was unsupervised. He wanted to protect the younger even if he knew he was trained to be tough.

“I know, Hyunggu, I know. But you’ll follow me until I think about something you can do” Hyunggu sighed and nodded, walking towards Yuto.

“Okay. But I’m going to bother you a lot” Hyunggu smiled brightly and Yuto couldn’t do anything but reciprocate the gesture.

“I don’t mind. I think I really need it”.

 

Around a week after the first alert, Yuto received another letter.

Shinwon had left the day before with Wooseok. The travel was going to be a rough one because they needed to stop at every district on the south side to talk to the representatives, but Shinwon insisted they would do everything alone since Yuto needed to wait until Prince Lee contacted them. Yuto told them he would contact them when they had something.

“Yuto, a guard gave me this when I was coming back from the market” was the first thing Jinho said when he walked inside the castle, heading to the kitchen where Yuto was eating with Hyunggu, Yan An and Changgu (because the boy literally never left Yan An’s side, he was around him 24/7 but he couldn’t blame him since Hyunggu was being the same with Yuto).

“Does it have a return address?”

“Nothing. Is blank except for your name on the envelope and a Thai postage stamp” Jinho said, placing the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Thai? It must be from the prince. He couldn’t risk being discovered and he must have sent it there first. He’s pretty smart though” Yan An looked at the envelope with surprised eyes.

Yuto stood up and walked towards Jinho, receiving the letter. He ripped the envelope and subtracted a white page from it.

“What does it says?” Yan An insisted.

“I’ll read it to you” Yuto cleared his throat and swallowed the last bite of his breakfast.

 

 

“ _Dear King Adachi._

_I’ll be communicating with you through letters since a phone call is going to be suspicious enough for the king. He already asked me where my representative was and I had to tell him I sent him to London for business._

_I’m pleased to inform you I sneaked into one of the king’s reunions to have more information about his plans. It seems like he’s having trouble with his associates and they can’t get to an agreement. They have suspended the reunions until new notice so his plans are on hiatus by now since they have nothing to start on. I’ll try to keep you update if they reunite again soon and what they say._

_However, I recommend you not to let your guard down and wait until I give you further notice. The king is smart and clever enough to come up with something in hours and make it work in matter of days, with or without his associates._

_I’ll thank you if you do me a favor and inform my representative I’ll be sending him his clothes and his stuff soon. We don’t want him to be a burden, just a helping hand. Oh, and you might wonder why this letter came from Thai. I made contact with the princess since she’s one of my closest friends and she accepted to help me without questioning and that’s going to help my letters get to your castle as soon as possible._

_Greetings._

_Prince Lee Hwitaek.”_

 

“The princess is helping him? I didn’t know Korea’s relationship with Thai was that good” Yan An said, finishing his own breakfast and standing up.

“Princess Sorn has always been close with Hwitaek hyung. She used to visit the castle very often but she’s been busy lately. She would do anything for him and the other way around too” Hyunggu muttered while he finished his last bite of food. “His father is one of the king’s closest associates but he has the same visions as Hwitaek hyung so I don’t doubt he could help him as well later”.

“I haven’t talked to Thai’s kingdom until now. I think I need to get reunited with the king when everything ends” Yuto said while folding the letter again, leaving it on the counter.

“Have you seen Hongseok? I got him something” Jinho leaned to the bags he carried earlier, drawing a small white box from it.

“What’s that?” Yuto pointed to the box while looking at Jinho.

“Chocolates” Jinho shrugged. “Where is him?”

“What did you get me?” Yuto pouted, now leaning a bit towards Jinho, taking advantage of their height difference.

“A blow if you don’t answer me” Jinho rolled his eyes, placing a hand over Yuto’s chest, pushing him while the younger chuckled.

“He’s upstairs. Now give me something” Yuto lifted his hands, waiting for Jinho to place something on them. Jinho smacked his hands, shaking his head while he walked outside the kitchen.

“Go search inside the bags, I don’t have time for your cravings” Yuto clicked his tongue, caressing the hand Jinho smacked and pouting again.

“What’s with him?” Yan An asked, laughing at Yuto’s face.

“I don’t know. He woke up with his left foot today” Yuto started searching inside the bags Jinho brought from the market, taking a small bag with strawberries.

“What are we doing today then?” Yuto opened the bag with the strawberries and started eating, leaning his back on the counter while he thought about what Hyunggu asked.

“I really don’t know. I’ll look at my agenda and we’ll see what my tasks are for today. I think this week is relatively calm since I canceled a lot of my meetings for this matter but I think I might reprogram them since we won’t be doing anything until we have notices from the prince” Yuto saw Hyunggu nod.

“I’ll go out today with Changgu. We need to go to the Chinese embassy to supervise a couple of works we’ve been doing lately and the only way to get updated is going there” Yan An stood up with Changgu following him.

“Tell me if you find out something weird” Yuto watched Yan An nod. “Take care of him, please”.

“With my life” Changgu answered, bowing slightly to him. Yan An rolled his eyes and then started walking outside the kitchen with the shorter man following him.

Yuto was left alone with Hyunggu, the taller eating silently his strawberries while the younger pursed his lips and played with his fingers above the table. Yuto watched directly at Hyunggu’s slender fingers, he found out he played a lot with his own hands when he was bored or when he wanted to ask something to him and somehow Yuto got hypnotized for his movements. When Hyunggu cleared his throat, Yuto woke up from his stupor, blushing slightly when he saw Hyunggu watching at him with a concerned look; he didn’t know he was staring _that_ much at the younger’s hands.

“Excuse me?” Yuto asked when he saw Hyunggu was still looking at him like that.

“I said. Weren’t you going to look at your agenda?” Yuto nodded and finished the strawberry he was eating.

“Yeah, in a minute” Hyunggu nodded and then Yuto looked at the bag. “Do you want some?”

“What?” Yuto snorted at the younger’s face and then he held the bag to him.

“I asked you if you want some, Hyunggu” Yuto couldn’t avoid smile when he saw the younger’s cheeks slightly pink when he stood up and walked to where Yuto was standing, taking a couple of the fruits.

“Thank you” Hyunggu whispered, eating slowly the ones he took. Yuto shrugged a bit with a giggle and then started eating again. They ate in silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable, both standing one in front of another, looking at some point in the floor or at their own hands.

“I-“

“How-”

They both laughed when they opened their mouths to talk at the same time, Yuto gesturing the younger to keep talking.

“I’m sorry. I was wondering, if you don’t have your agenda too crowded for today, maybe we could go outside? I need to buy some things and I don’t want to bother Jinho hyung” Hyunggu started playing with his hands again, still looking at the floor and moving his feet a bit.

“What day is today, anyways?” Yuto asked, eating the last strawberry that was in the bag. He didn’t know if Jinho or the cooks needed them but they could buy more later”

“Saturday, Yuto” Hyunggu rolled his eyes at the elder’s lack of attention on the date.

“Actually I think I don’t have anything. But I’ll see. Wait for me here” Hyunggu nodded and Yuto walked outside the kitchen, heading to his studio where he had his papers and business things.

When he entered his studio, he walked to his desk, taking an agenda from the drawer and reading the things he needed to do the following days. He looked at the calendar and the date. He was right, that week was practically empty and he thanked for that. The last three months have been busy enough and he was grateful he thought about having a free week months ago when he arranged every meeting for the first half of the year.

Yuto walked again to the kitchen where Hyunggu was supposed to be. And he was, but he was with Jinho now, both of them talking lively and smiling to each other. Yuto decided to hide in the corridor where he could watch and hear them but they couldn’t see him.

“No way”

“I know. I know you wouldn’t believe me but no one does at first” Hyunggu said, looking at his own hands. A bright smile decorating his face.

“I mean. No offense but you don’t look like that at all” Jinho said sincerely.

“I heard that many times before. I don’t know if it’s my personality or something but I’m sure no one believes me at first. They’re always telling me to prove it but I’m like _excuse me, I’m not a trained pet that needs to prove anything to you_ and then they have two options. Believe in me or call me liar. I’ve lost many friends both ways” Hyunggu smiled again but this time his smile was a little bit sad, even if it lasted just a couple of seconds.

“I don’t have anything against you, Hyunggu. I believe you and I wouldn’t force you to prove anything. That’s something that belongs to the person itself. Is not bad, you know? I think in your country things are way different but people think different here. Of course there are some others that don’t crave the idea but that’s a minority that doesn’t need to bother you” Jinho raised his hand and placed it over Hyunggu’s shoulder, the younger nodding.

“Thank you, hyung” Hyunggu giggled and then looked at Jinho. “I know now why Yuto likes you so much” Hyunggu muttered loud enough for Yuto to hear from his spot. The latter furrowed his brows at that and he saw Jinho doing the same gesture but shaking his head right after.

“He’s like my younger brother and I really wanted him to trust in me. I’m always trying to help and protect him after everything that happened with his parents but sometimes I feel like I don’t help him as much as I want to” Jinho sighed, leaving his hand off the younger’s shoulder.

“Why would you say that? You help him a lot” Hyunggu frowned this time.

“Maybe you saw it this week because he was _so_ busy. I always try to help him around when his weeks are like that and now with the king’s statements I need to keep him grounded. He’s still a kid and I know he needs my help and guide” Jinho sat on one of the kitchen chairs and then he looked at Hyunggu again. “But, you know. Shinwon and Wooseok left to work on the southern districts. Hongseok’s been busy with the northern ones. Even Changgu helps Yan An more than I help Yuto” Jinho pouted at that and then Hyunggu laughed.

“I think you’re meaning doing something outside the castle but I think it’s his idea to keep you here. I don’t know you or him that much but this week I’ve managed to know this is his Eden, his safest place and he needs you here to find home every time he returns. You’re the last piece of a family that he has and he doesn’t want to lose you either” Hyunggu kneeled in front of Jinho, the elder still looking at him. “He doesn’t know if he would be able to see Shinwon and Wooseok again if the king attacks the southern districts. He knows something could happen to Yan An right now at the embassy but he still let them go because, even if they’re part of his small social circle, they have their own families and relatives to worry about. He only has you as his family and he knows this is the safest place for you too”

Yuto couldn’t avoid the biggest smile he has had until then. Hyunggu didn’t know him that much and he said that but in that short amount of time he could figure out how important Jinho was for him. His heart was beating pretty fast by the time Hyunggu finished talking. He hadn’t met anyone that could read him that precisely in that short period of time and he wanted to know who Hyunggu was and how he could manage to know him that well, even if he had been just shadowing him this past week.

“I know now why Yuto likes you so much” Hyunggu choked when he heard his own words coming from Jinho’s mouth. Yuto almost stopped breathing when he heard that sentence.

“Like me?”

“I mean” Jinho laughed a bit. “He didn’t even let _me_ shadow him when he really, really needed me to. He doesn’t like anyone following him around, not even Hongseok and he’s his counselor, like Changgu with Yan An. He’s a lonely soul and we respected that but now he just asks you to follow him around and he doesn’t even seem bothered by it” Jinho couldn’t avoid a soft chuckle when he saw Hyunggu’s cheeks bright red.

“I don’t think he likes me like that, hyung” Jinho arched his brow and Hyunggu almost smacked himself when he figured out how that sounded. “I mean, I think he’s just doing it because I have nothing else to do and he’s trying to make me work. Is not like his agenda is light either, I’ve been to many places this week”

“But that’s the thing, Hyunggu” Jinho raised his hand and pat Hyunggu’s head a bit. “Those are the things he likes to do alone. Like I said, he knows his own business like nobody else and when he goes to meetings, or other districts to supervise works he just says to Hongseok that he will inform him everything when he comes back and now I think you already know about everything he’s working in and you even met some of the representatives, right?” Hyunggu nodded and stood up again. “You’re a good kid, Hyunggu. I’m not saying is something bad. Is something really good instead, I haven’t seen him that comfortable with someone before and I’m glad he trusts you enough to let you know his work and his personal life that much”

Yuto was immersed in his thoughts and even if he hated to admit it, Jinho was right. He didn’t like anybody following him. He had guards and everything but he didn’t like to feel like a prisoner with a custodian behind him 24/7. He didn’t know why he asked that to Hyunggu in the first place but he came to the conclusion he liked having Hyunggu around. The boy didn’t talk unless Yuto asked him to. He was good giving advices and hearing everything he said during the meetings. He came with things Yuto hadn’t thought about before, and that was something he thanked. Is not like Hongseok or Jinho couldn’t do the same but something was different with Hyunggu, like, a good different.

Yuto made his way to the kitchen again, pretending he didn’t hear anything and he smiled when nor Jinho or Hyunggu suspected he heard something about their talk.

“Hey. Where were you?” Jinho stood up, walking to the neglected bags on the counter. He didn’t finish organizing the things he bought.

“Giving a look to my agenda. You’re lucky I’m free today, Hyunggu. We should get going” Yuto placed his hands inside his trousers’ pockets and the younger nodded.

“Where are you going then?” Jinho asked, back facing the Youngers.

“Somewhere. Did you find Hongseok?”

“Yeah, he was organizing papers in his office. He said there are three representatives that are busy now and they can’t give them information but that they’ll call soon” Yuto hummed and thanked Jinho after.

“Let’s go, Hyunggu”

“Coming. Bye, Jinho hyung” Hyunggu waved at Jinho, the elder just smiling at the gesture.

* * *

“What do you need to buy?” Yuto asked Hyunggu, his hands still inside his pockets while they walked to the car that would take them around the city.

“Things” Hyunggu shrugged, looking at his feet.

“If I’m coming with you, then I need to know, right?” Yuto’s brow arched, looking at the younger.

“If you’re coming with me, then you’ll see them yourself, majesty” Hyunggu teased, making the elder laugh.

“Fair enough”

The travel in the car was silent but comfortable. Yuto was looking through the window the whole way to the commercial area in the city. He liked to go shopping, or just walking around the stores, looking to something that could keep his mind calm for a while. Hyunggu was sitting next to him, looking a little bit bored and then he started playing with his fingers again, glancing to Yuto a couple of times. When Yuto caught one of his glances, Hyunggu flinched and his cheeks were covered with soft blush. Yuto found it endearing.

“What, Hyunggu?”

“I wanted to ask you something but I don’t know how you’re going to react”

“Should I worry about it or?” Yuto looked inquisitively at the younger.

“Not really”

“Then ask”

“Why did you ask me to shadow you?” Yuto was expecting the question but he didn’t think Hyunggu would ask it so directly.

“What do you mean?” Yuto tried to play dumb, acting like he didn’t know where the question was coming from.

“I mean. I heard rumors that you’re more like the solitary type and that you don’t like anyone following you” Hyunggu bit his lips, Yuto waiting for him to continue. “Is not that I don’t like it, because I really do, I like being busy and you’re a _very_ busy king. But if rumors are true, why me?” Yuto hummed and looked through the window again, noticing small changes in some stores he knew like the back of his hand.

“I like having you around” Yuto admitted sincerely, not wanting to see Hyunggu’s reaction to his statement. “You’re really like a shadow sometimes, you know?” Yuto turned to Hyunggu when he heard the younger laugh. “I mean it, sometimes I feel like you’re not there but you are and it’s comfortable because you give me my space when I need it to. You know exactly what to answer to everything I ask even if we’ve been together for one week” Yuto almost frowned at how it sounded like and then added. “Also, everyone’s busy in the castle and I know you might get bored alone since everyone’s like me. They like to do everything by their own and help is sometimes not welcomed” Hyunggu nodded, he seemed pleased with the answer.

“Thanks”

“What for?” Yuto couldn’t hide the surprised tone of his voice when he asked.

“Having me around. Is fun and as I said, you make me busy. I also learned much about you, your country and your job in this little time. Even if I’m still a stranger and you don’t know me that much” Hyunggu smiled and Yuto’s swear he stopped breathing at how sincere his gesture was.

“Now that we’re talking about it, you should tell me more about you” Yuto placed his elbow on the seat’s backrest, looking at the raven haired boy.

“I don’t know what I should tell you, my life is not as interesting as yours” Hyunggu copied Yuto’s posture, looking right to him.

“Anything you want. If we’re going to be around henceforth, I want to know more about my shadow” Hyunggu hummed and then he seemed to think.

“There’s really not much. I’m from Busan and I started working in the castle at a very young age. My parents have overseas jobs so I was left with my little sister for a while. We both were part of the royal staff almost since kids. I met Hwitaek hyung on the street one day and he took us to the castle. You might imagine how a seven year old reacted to find out the friendly stranger was no one else but the prince” Hyunggu laughed at the memory. “There’s nothing more interesting from there. Hwitaek hyung was like our older brother and that’s why I’m so confident with him. My sister left the castle two years ago to work with my mother and we’ve been in contact since then. I stayed in the castle because I was now the prince’s representative and not a simple servant, I had more responsibilities on my shoulders and Hwitaek hyung didn’t have brothers or sisters to count with.” Hyunggu shrugged and then smiled again.

“How did you find out the prince was gay?” Yuto asked, clearly curious.

“He told me when he was like fourteen or so. He told me he met a boy and he felt _things_ for him. He also said his heart felt a strange warmth in his chest every time he saw him. He also explained it wasn’t the same warmth he felt with me or my sister, he said it was something overwhelming and somehow he found himself craving to see the other boy again” Yuto nodded, _I think I know how he felt_ , he said in his mind. “I told him if he liked the boy and he told me he didn’t know because that was the first time he felt that. I told him it could be love at first sight and he almost fainted. We met Hyojong hyung around one month after their first meeting. It turns out that he was an apprentice and Hwitaek quickly made him his counselor, like, in that precise moment” Hyunggu looked through the window again, thinking. “The rest is history. Maybe you could talk to the prince about it one day”

“You were a really good friend, Hyunggu” Yuto said, sincerely. “You didn’t judge your friend and instead you gave him good advices”.

“I couldn’t judge someone that was like me” Hyunggu’s cheeks were bright red again at the confession, avoiding Yuto’s gaze. Yuto almost choked with his own spit but cleared his throat instead.

“I still think is amazing. He’s lucky to have you” _I’m lucky to have you_ , Yuto thought.

“Is the king that cruel about his son’s sexuality?” Hyunggu nodded and placed his gaze over Yuto again.

“He’s the most homophobic, xenophobic and misogynist king you’ll ever meet. He treats the queen like shit. Imagine, if he doesn’t let the prince have voice with decisions and doesn’t even involve him with his own country now that he’s oblivious to his son’s life, how do you think he could react if he finds out?” Yuto shivered at the thought. He also wondered what his father would think about him if he knew. His father wasn’t like that, he was sure he was going to be surprised but he wouldn’t disinherit him just for that.

When they reached their destination, they walked around the commercial area for a couple of hours. Hyunggu bought something for his parents. He said they always wanted to visit Japan and he was more than pleased to send them something. He also bought more casual clothes because he was literally walking around in his uniform and the people’s stares were everything but subtle. Hyunggu wasn’t Yuto’s shadow anymore; they were walking casually side by side, Yuto holding a couple of bags despite Hyunggu’s complaints.

When they were heading to the castle again with maybe _too many_ bags with them, Yuto felt their conversation flow easily, like they knew each other for years. Yuto was glad his chemistry with Hyunggu was that strong and he mentally thanked the prince for sending him.

 

* * *

Everything was in literal calm for around two months. The prince was always sending letters through the princess and in the latest he found out the king was having another meeting soon but he didn’t detail the date. Shinwon informed everything was working perfectly on the south side, while Hongseok kept contact with the northern districts in case there was something off.

Yuto spent more and more time with Hyunggu, even when he had days off. They sometimes left the castle to walk around the city with casual clothes, even if the people still recognize him, but he liked to feel… normal once in a while. He found out more things about the younger and now his presence was something normal in his routine. Jinho told him one day he was pleased Yuto had someone his age to talk with; he knew he could talk things with Hyunggu that couldn’t say to him. Hyunggu seemed to grow accustomed to accompany Yuto around, even if he sometimes stayed in the castle to help Jinho or Hongseok with something.

Yuto couldn’t admit it but he knew he was totally whipped for Hyunggu. He acted like the younger was just one more of his friends but he knew his treatment towards him was different. He didn’t want to think about it because he didn’t know what Hyunggu thought about him, even if he seemed as comfortable with him.

“Yuto, Shinwon called and he said he’s coming with Wooseok. They might arrive in an hour or so” Jinho said, placing a couple of tea cups on an empty spot in the desk. Yuto was in his studio with Hyunggu, the younger sitting on the corner of the desk, leaning over some papers Yuto had while the later was sitting on his usual chair.

“Thank you, hyung. We’ll go outside in a moment, we need to read this things before they arrive” Yuto smiled to Jinho and the elder just nodded. Jinho saw how Hyunggu started talking and pointed at something in the papers, unconsciously moving closer to Yuto and leaning a little bit more towards him even if he was literally _sitting_ on the desk and almost over the papers.

“Hyunggu, you know Yuto has more chairs for you to sit, right?” Jinho said, teasing. He almost laughed when Hyunggu noticed how close they were and got off the desk as quickly as he could, his cheeks and ears brightly red. “Don’t do anything weird, guys” the elder of them said, walking out the studio and closing the door behind him.

“Hyunggu, sit. We still have to discuss this” Yuto said. Maybe he didn’t seem affected by Jinho’s words but his heart was beating too fast for his liking.

“I’m going to get a chair”

“No” Yuto said, maybe _too_ quickly. “I mean, we were almost over anyways. Sit until we finish and then we’ll go out to receive Shinwon” Yuto put his attention on the papers, skipping some pages he already read before and placing them elsewhere. Yuto’s heartbeat rose again when he saw Hyunggu’s body on the desk again, as close as he was before.

“I’m not invading your personal space. Am I?” Hyunggu bit his lip, concerned.

“Don’t listen to Jinho hyung. You already know he likes to tease you. You’re like the new toy he can take advantage of” Yuto laughed, trying to ease the atmosphere.

“But I’m not his toy” Hyunggu pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Yuto couldn’t avoid lifting his hand and place it over one of Hyunggu’s thighs. For the past two months they growth accustomed to slight touches over here and then. Sometimes when they were walking their hands’ knuckles touched a bit but none of them made the effort to remove them. Sometimes, when they were walking alone around the city, Hyunggu would take Yuto’s arm and drag him to a store; the elder pleased with the confidence. Sometimes Yuto would fix Hyunggu’s hair when he found a rebel hair lock over his forehead, making the younger blush slightly. There were other occasions where Hyunggu would massage Yuto’s shoulders, especially after a long day, even if the younger was as tired as him.

“No, you’re not his toy” He squeezed the younger’s thigh a bit until he removed his hand. “You’re _my_ toy” Yuto said, teasing. He laughed when the younger whined, pouting even more.

“Excuse you”

“I excuse me” Yuto now laughed at the younger’s astonished face. Yuto left the papers aside, stretching in his chair, placing both hands over the desk.

“You’re so mean” Hyunggu rolled his eyes, placing one of his hands over Yuto’s, pinching his skin a little. Yuto hissed at the sudden attack and then stood up, removing his hand.

“You didn’t need to injure me” It was Yuto’s time to pout.

“You’re such a weak baby” Hyunggu laughed while he pinched Yuto’s arms. Yuto laughed as well, trying to stop him. He finally took both of the younger’s hands with his, lacing their fingers so he couldn’t pinch him anymore.

“Hey, that was harassment” Yuto said, trying to do it with a serious tone.

“Come on, admit you like my bullying already” Hyunggu clicked his tongue, swinging his legs on the desk since he couldn’t reach the floor sat like that. Yuto noticed the movement and placed his sight over the younger’s legs, almost gasping when he found himself between these. He didn’t even notice when the younger spread his legs and less when Yuto got between them.

“Maybe. But not when you hurt me” Yuto said, lifting his gaze. He choked when he saw Hyunggu’s eyes. _Were his eyes always this bright?_

“I didn’t do anything, crybaby” Hyunggu smiled, his legs still swinging on Yuto’s sides. Yuto noticed the younger didn’t do anything to remove his hands, their fingers still laced.

“Don’t call me that. You know I’m though” Yuto said, his brow arching. He bit his lip when Hyunggu tilted his head a little bit, an innocent look on his eyes.

“Sorry” Hyunggu said with a baby voice, pouting while he looked direct at Yuto’s eyes. Yuto could feel himself groaning at that side of Hyunggu. That wasn’t the first time Hyunggu made that look to him but it surely was the first time he did it this close and Yuto didn’t know if he could resist it anymore.

“You think you’re cute. Don’t you?” Yuto sighed, leaning a bit more towards Hyunggu, closer than he needed to.

“Is working, isn’t it?” Hyunggu muttered and it wasn’t until his words brushed Yuto’s lips that the taller noticed they were literal centimeters away.

“What do you think?” Yuto knew he could pull apart right now. He could leave it there but Hyunggu’s lips were so close to him and the younger wasn’t doing anything to break the contact either, his hands squeezing Yuto’s a bit.

“I don’t know. Tell me” Hyunggu kept his head tilted a bit, his eyes still locked with Yuto’s.

Yuto decided he wasn’t going to tell him. _Fuck rationality._

Yuto leaned until his lips touched the younger’s, a short and chaste contact, breaking away after a couple of seconds. It was a peck but it seemed to wake something inside Hyunggu because he left Yuto’s hands and placed his own arms around the elder’s shoulders, pulling him down until their lips were interlocked again, both closing their eyes at the contact. Yuto placed his own hands on the younger’s slender waist, digging his finger in the fabric of his jacket. This time was Hyunggu who started deepening the contact, moving his lips slowly against Yuto’s. Yuto didn’t mind, moving his lips at the rhythm Hyunggu wanted. It wasn’t desperate, but it was _something_.

Hyunggu’s lips were soft and plump and they fitted perfectly against Yuto’s. The elder was practically drowning and getting drunk in the shorter’s sweet taste. They kissed for a good couple of minutes, until a light _crash_ sounded in the background. Something like a plate being broken.

“What’s that noise?” Hyunggu asked when they parted, Yuto’s lips still brushing his.

“Maybe they dropped something outside” Yuto said, locking their lips again until Hyunggu broke the kiss after a couple of seconds, opening his eyes with a frown when another noise came, louder this time.

“That didn’t sound like they dropped something” Hyunggu muttered and the elder groaned, opening his eyes and he choked when he saw Hyunggu’s bruised lips, fighting the urge to kiss him again.

He took one of Hyunggu’s hands, helping him to come off the desk. They walked to the door with his hands still together, not giving a shit if someone saw them. Yuto opened the door and then walked to the kitchen, frowning when he didn’t see anyone, or even a broken plate.

“Jinho hyung” Yuto called, looking around for anyone. It was weird, the castle was somehow always noisy. If it wasn’t Yan An complaining to Changgu, it was Jinho moving things around or Hongseok talking with the guards or the maids. But there was just a deep silence. Yuto squeezed Hyunggu’s hand with his. Something wasn’t right. They walked carefully around the living room and then they walked to the parlor where they first met. Yuto frowned when he found glass on the floor, someone broke a window.

When he realized what was happening, he turned to Hyunggu, the younger suddenly gone. He didn’t feel when his hand abandoned his. Yuto started panicking, looking around, everything seemed brighter than it should be. Yuto gasped, feeling a sharp pain on his neck and then on his head.

He couldn’t think straight. Did someone hit him? Where was everyone? Where was Hyunggu?

Yuto’s mind wandered until everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST, [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Df1FQQxUEAAQA5B.jpg:large) is the look of Hyunggu with the uniform. Is from yesterday's concert and I thought he looked perfect. [Also, did you see Yuto's shirtless performance? I'm a dead Yuto stan]
> 
> Announcement 1: Next chapter might come in a week or so again, since I still have two more weeks of projects and classes.  
> Announcement 2: Next chapter is going to be very, very long. I didn't like this chapter that much because is literal calm before the storm. Actually I have like half of next chapter ready because my head was really scheming ideas for it and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I procrastinated this saturday to give you the update♥. Please let me know if you're enjoying the story, I would appreciate it so much! Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yut098) if you want to talk or ask something.


	4. King of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is the crown too big for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you all for your hits and kudos. That means so much to me.♥ Took me long enough to update this but guess what. I'm already out of college for several weeks so I have time enough to finish this soon.  
> The fic has been Yuto's pov [kind of] for three chapters so we're going to read pov changes through this chapter since I haven't deepened in the other characters but it was because of this special chapter. I hope it's not confusing, this chapter is rather a mess or a mess, there's no in between since I didn't proofread it because I wanted to bring the update asap.  
> ALSO NOTE: I changed Yan An to Yanan because my spelling checker keeps messing the name, ugh. I think it looks better like that actually.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

Jinho wouldn’t admit it, but he knew there was something happening between Hyunggu and Yuto. Maybe they were too blind to see it, or to feel it, but he knew Yuto was different around the younger.

He was happy, of course, how couldn’t he be happy if Yuto was finally opening to someone that wasn’t him? Don’t get him wrong, he was glad to be Yuto’s big brother, and he was so, so thankful for Yuto to trust him that much, but he thought it was good for him to have someone around his age. He knew there were things he couldn’t trust him with, and that was okay, everyone had their little secrets. He didn’t mind.

For Jinho, Yuto had been the younger brother he couldn’t ever have. He could protect him with his life, even if Yuto thought he was the one protecting the elder, it was practically and basically, the opposite. Yuto was still young, and even if Jinho wasn’t too older himself, he did know things that Yuto couldn’t even think about.

He knew Hyunggu was basically feeling things for Yuto too. Maybe he didn’t know the younger the way he knew Yuto, but he wasn’t dumb. Of course, not after that conversation they had in the kitchen a week after he came to the castle.

 

_“Hyung, can I ask you something?”_ Kino had said, playing with his own hands when Jinho got to the kitchen.

_“Of course, Hyunggu, whatever you want”_ Jinho had the “where’s Yuto” question on the tip if his tongue, since they wouldn’t separate for anything all day. It was something weird when Hyunggu was all alone without Yuto being near. But since the younger seemed worried or maybe just nervous and curious, he decided to listen to him while he tried to organize the things he bought earlier.

_“How does Japan take the… uhm… I don’t know how I should explain it. It’s just that, I don’t know, I was wondering, oh, please, I don’t know if I should ask this since this is like very, very prohibited in Korea but”_ Jinho walked towards Hyunggu, placing his hands over the younger’s shoulders, trying to calm him.

_“Hyunggu, for my ancestors, please calm down. I’m not going to kill you just for one question. Breathe, dear Jesus, I’m worried you’ll pass out if you keep rambling like that”_ That seemed to calm him down and he breathed, nodding. When he seemed calm enough to talk again, he removed his hands off his shoulders.

_“I’m very curious about something I told the king, I mean, Yuto the other day and I thought it would be too forward to talk about that, that naturally since I don’t know how they manage those topics here, but since Yuto didn’t seem bothered about it…”_ Hyunggu bit his lips, Jinho making a gesture for him to continue, not even bothering to know what Hyunggu had told Yuto. _“I don’t know. Is it okay for someone to be gay here?”_

Jinho blinked, did he heard right?

_“Are you serious?”_ Jinho couldn’t avoid the loud laugh that came from the amusement of the question. He was endeared with Hyunggu being worried about that, like _that_ specific topic. He stopped laughing when he heard Hyunggu whine, followed by puffy cheeks.

_“Hyung I’m serious_ ” Jinho nodded, whipping away a couple of tears off his eyes, result of the laughing fit.

_“Why are you asking, though?”_ Jinho looked inquisitively at him. Hyunggu squirmed down his gaze, a bit uncomfortable, maybe. Oh, man, teasing Hyunggu was going to be so much fun.

_“Hyung, isn’t it obvious?”_ Jinho moved his head, trying to figure out what Hyunggu meant. _“I mean I think I kinda like someone, not like… like, but I think it’s attraction, but I’m afraid because. Because it’s a certain someone, and… and... In my country this is so, so wrong, but somehow I know things here in Japan are way different but I couldn’t risk myself that much since I really don’t know if those things are true and they could do to me what they do back in Korea”_ Hyunggu breathed out, pouting a bit when Jinho seemed surprised by that sudden confession. 

" _The amount of times you said 'but' in those sentences is amazing, Hyunggu"_  Hyunggu smiled, knowing that yes, maybe things were different there because it wasn’t a disgusted surprise, like the way he saw back in his country but, just surprise.  _"So..."_

_"Well, yeah, that’s it. I’m gay, hyung”._

_“No way”_

 

He didn’t meant to say it, because that isn’t the first thing someone wants to hear when he’s literally afraid of the reactions but it was a reflex. Hyunggu opened to him about it and he meant it when he said he didn’t judge him. That confession made him realize that he wasn’t lying about the politics in Korea. Hyunggu couldn’t be himself back there, and there wasn’t someone that could support him with his life decisions.

That must be hard, Jinho thought. Even if there were people that didn’t crave the idea of equally rights, Japan was practically okay with same sex relationships and that was a huge step for society. Of course, it was kind of different when it came to royalty. People didn’t seem to like the idea of the king being gay, so they were always, always asking for a queen. But it seemed like Yuto didn’t mind at all anymore, having Hyunggu around like that.

As weeks passed by, Jinho noticed it, it was too obvious not to. Slight touches, shy smiles, and blushing cheeks. Jinho knew Hyunggu meant he liked Yuto when he confessed his love preferences to him. That “someone” he felt things for, was Yuto, and Jinho thought they maybe fell onto that “love at first sight” thing.

Jinho didn’t blame him, or them. That was exactly what he felt with Hongseok the first time he saw him.

Hongseok…

He did like him, right? Jinho didn’t know. Their relationship wasn’t a romantic one, not the kind of relationship you have with the one you like, but it was something. Jinho could feel it. The only problem was that he really didn’t know what Hongseok wanted or liked. They didn’t talk about that; they didn’t really care to ask what they were. But Jinho was okay with that, as long as Hongseok was by his side, he didn’t mind if they would never have a romantic relationship, he just wanted the younger around him.

 

Jinho left Yuto’s office that morning, all but giggling with Hyunggu’s flustered face when he was caught leaning maybe too close to Yuto than he really needed to, sitting on his desk. Jinho liked teasing them, especially when he caught them hugging, Hyunggu massaging Yuto’s shoulders _and_ chest in his office or that time when Yuto was sitting on his usual chair in his office and Hyunggu was kneeling behind the desk and through the door it seemed like a total _different_ thing than just picking up things (even if he knew that if they didn’t have the courage to accept they had feelings for each other, they wouldn’t even get through first base that easily). It was fun, because he felt like he was actually Yuto’s older brother, the one who’s always bothering him with his crush. No boundaries, no royal protocol, just like brothers.

“What are you laughing for?” Jinho jumped when he heard the voice too close but breathed out when he saw it was Hongseok.

“Nothing, just, the usual. Bothering the kids” Jinho chuckled again, softer this time and he saw Hongseok roll his eyes.

“Yuto’s going to kick you if you keep making Hyunggu flustered, you know?” Jinho shrugged, looking at Hongseok with a coy smile.

“You know he can’t. I mean, I’m trying to be helpful, you know how these kids try to hide their _obvious_ crushes to another. Is frustrating but if I can’t make them realize they have _something_ happening between them, at least I can have fun with them”

“You’re so childish for being so old, hyung” Hongseok laughed at Jinho’s frowning.

“If you ever say I’m old again, I’ll be the one kicking you” Jinho placed both hands on his hips, glaring at Hongseok, clearly defiant. But his challenging attitude fell at the moment Hongseok got closer, closer than he really needed to. He leaned to Jinho, until his breath was brushing Jinho’s lips, the elder clearly surprised. Hongseok just grinned, keeping the distance.

“You’re old, hyung” He muttered right over Jinho’s lips, the elder’s cheeks slowly burning red. Jinho gasped when Hongseok moved, walking away. Jinho tried to move but his whole body wasn’t cooperating with him. After a couple of seconds, he blinked and tried to forget Hongseok’s minty breath over his lips and yelled, following him.

“Yang Hongseok! Come here, little piece of shit. I’ll show you how to respect me” Jinho couldn’t help but smile when he heard Hongseok’s melodious voice.

“Try to catch me first, hyung”

“Who’s the one being childish now, huh?” Jinho followed Hongseok though the living room and then to the parlor, where he finally caught him jumping onto his back, like a piggy ride. “Now say you didn’t mean it, idiot”.

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to call you old” Hongseok lifted his hands, sighing defeated. Jinho got down his back, pleased with how easy that was. “Even if you really are, though” Jinho yelled again, lifting his hand to smack Hongseok because what a kid. Hongseok was faster, throwing his arms around Jinho’s smaller body, trapping his arms on the way. He crushed the elder between his arms, placing his chin on top of his head. Jinho swore he was burning red again. It wasn’t the first time they played like that, or hugged even, but Jinho couldn’t help feeling embarrassed and his heart beating fast every time it happened.

“Seriously, Hongseok. You’re a piece of-” Jinho shut down when he heard a noise, coming from the east wing of the castle. Hongseok seemed to hear it too, loosening his embrace to place one of his hands over his gun. He didn’t like the younger using one of those, but it was a weird sound. If Jinho had one, he could have done the same. “Did you hear that?” Hongseok nodded, taking Jinho’s hand between his while the other one was busy trying to break the secure his belt had.

“Come” Hongseok whispered, clearly not wanting to leave Jinho behind. The elder just followed him, looking around. Hongseok squished his hand a bit, stopping and then turned to Jinho, a worried look in his eyes. “Go to Yuto, tell him to get out. You too”

“But…”

“Just go. I’ll be alright. You know I’m trained for this. Something’s wrong, go to Yuto, please” Hongseok let go Jinho’s hand, placing his own over the elder’s cheek, pressing it a bit until he turned around, walking to the place the sound came from. Jinho stayed there for a couple of seconds but then he walked slowly back to Yuto’s office. He heard another sound, stronger this time, like glass broking and his heart started beating faster at the thought of Hongseok hurt. He needed to get to Yuto’s office.

He started running then, blaming the place for being too huge, but near the parlor, someone stopped him, clasping his arm and turning him around. He couldn’t see who it was and when he was about to scream, something covered his mouth and nose. The piece of cloth had a sweet scent, lulling him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Yanan was tired. He didn’t mean he was tired of Changgu, but.

Yeah. He _was_ tired of Changgu.

Don’t get him wrong. He knew his counselor since they were kids. They were friends over their royal boundaries but Changgu was such a tease. He knew exactly which things bothered Yanan the most but he still made them like nothing happened. It was the first time he came with him overseas and he was being such a burdensome. Changgu used to play with him around the castle back in China, and Yanan was somehow accustomed to that but it was different when he was outside his castle, where no one knew why Changgu behaves like that with him. It was embarrassing to say the least, especially when his friends gave them weird and amused grins.

“I’ll be in the labyrinth. Please tell Changgu to meet me there as soon as he can” Yanan said to a maid, the lady bowing slightly to him before walking away.

Yanan walked quietly through the passages of the labyrinth. He knew exactly which way to go, knowing the place for long enough. He needed a break, like, a real break. He usually felt lighter when he came to Japan but with everything that was happening with Yuto and the other king lately, he felt more and more stressed. Since the coronation he didn’t have time to relax a bit and he felt like he was going to explode if things kept making their weight on his shoulders heavier and heavier.

He walked quietly, trying to get rid of his thoughts, sighing every now and then. He looked around, nothing had changed for years. Yuto liked to keep that labyrinth immaculate, every leaf in its place, every flower in its perfect shape, not a sign of undergrowth. That was something Yanan admired from him; he liked to keep his place in order. He knew if something was out of its usual order, it would make him mad and his Eden wouldn’t be the same. Yanan hoped to have that someday, but he knew it was going to be difficult with his father nagging him always.

Yanan jumped and yelped when he felt a pair of hands snaking through his middle. He knew it was Changgu, but he was so spaced out, he didn’t hear his footsteps behind him. Yanan sighed while Changgu giggled, clearly pleased with the younger’s reaction.

“Thinking too much, my lord?” Changgu wrapped his arms around Yanan’s waist, leaning his forehead on the taller’s shoulder.

“You tell me” Yanan relaxed with the slight touches, looking at the elder over his shoulder. “We need to talk”.

“I’m hearing” Yanan rolled his eyes but he found himself smiling.

“Changgu, do you enjoy bothering me? Like, in front of everyone?” Changgu laughed and he dropped his arms, walking until he was right in front of Yanan. “It’s been more than two months and you keep doing the things I _clearly_ told you not to”.

“Why are you so mad about it? I’m no different than what I am back in China” Changgu pouted, looking at Yanan through eyelashes. Yanan scoffed.

“It is different, Changgu. Is embarrassing to say the least, and you did know that. We already had this discussion before, you have no excuse. Can you please stop? You know it’s okay when we’re alone or back in China, but not here, is uncomfortable” Yanan sighed, biting his lower lip while he watched Changgu pouting even more.

“I’m sorry” It was sincere. Changgu did like to tease him, but he was a good boy and he had confidence enough to be like that around Yanan. But when he apologized, he always did it for real.

“You know now. Not more ‘your majesty’, or ‘my lord’, or, seriously, Changgu? What was that last one? ‘My porcelain king’? You always get over yourself with those titles. You’re disgusting” Yanan laughed and so did Changgu, both comfortable somehow.

“Okay, okay, no more of that. How should I call you in front of them, though? Wouldn’t they hit me if I just call you Yanan? Should I call you ‘sir’? I’m still your subordinate and it would be disrespectful if I don’t use a title or something” Yanan shook his head, still smiling.

“Haven’t you seen the way everyone calls Yuto? Is always his name, and they don’t mind. I don’t mind either, we’re friends, and you know our royal boundaries broke several years ago” Changgu nodded, smiling as well.

“Okay. I was just worried they would think I’m being disrespectful. You’re still a king anyways” Yanan shook his head again, motioning them to walk to the center of the labyrinth.

“They really don’t mind. I think I’ll take you with me everywhere hereinafter. Is normal knowing this is the first time we travel together” Changgu hummed, walking slowly.

When they reached the center of the labyrinth, there was someone back facing them. He was tall, for sure, but not as tall as Yanan. He looked imposing. They both stopped, checking his outfit: just a black suit and his white hair neatly done. That was a clear signal, that man wasn’t part of the royal staff. Changgu visibly tensed next to Yanan, an overprotective aura surrounding him. He stepped right in front of Yanan, his hands turned into fists.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” Changgu asked.

“I should’ve imagined you were still here, boy” The man ignored Changgu’s question, his sentence thrown directly to Yanan. The voice… where did he hear that voice? “You just made my job easier having both kings here”. The man turned around and Yanan sucked a sharp breath.

“What are you doing here?” The king’s face twisted in a mocking grin, shrugging.

“You should’ve known at this point, don’t you think?” The king’s voice was deep but soft. The way he spoke wasn’t the voice you would imagine to hear from someone that wants to kill another human.

“Do you think you have it easier just because you’re inside the castle now? Yuto is no dumb. You won’t get closer to him. I won’t let you go out from this labyrinth” Yanan raised his voice a bit more than he should. The king didn’t seem fazed by his words, laughing instead. Changgu’s hostility towards the king grew more with every second that went by.

“Really, kid? Do you suppose _I_ am the dumb one here? Don’t make me laugh. I can’t believe you’re planning to lead a whole nation with your stupid thoughts. I don’t know what the fuck your daddy was thinking when he anticipated the coronation like that” The king’s laughter became louder and Yanan really thought they were fucked up this time. If he wasn’t afraid someone would hear him, he clearly had the control here. A couple of the king’s guards came up to the labyrinth, blocking completely the only escape path they had. “Cooperate and I won’t do anything to you, your toy” he pointed to Changgu. “Or to your friends… yet”.

Yanan thought about it. He didn’t know the king enough to trust in him or in his word. Would he really keep his promise if he didn’t fight? A lot of thoughts crossed his mind in one second. How did the king get to invade the castle so easily? Didn’t the prince tell them they didn’t have something planned? Was the prince actually a traitor and told his father about the letters? He seemed so nice, though, trying to help Yuto and all. He didn’t want to think that the prince was a traitor, there had to be another way.

Yanan was clearly lost in his thoughts until he heard a loud sound, like glass breaking. He knew they were getting into the castle. Yanan’s face was filled with rage and anger and he started walking towards the king.

“Don’t you dare hurt them” Yanan couldn’t reach the king before one of his guards took him by the hands and another one hit him with his gun right on his nape, making him loose his balance.

“Yanan!” Changgu ran towards him but the guard with the gun pointed his weapon to him, making him stop. His chest was moving up and down quickly; a lot of emotions filling him, especially when Yanan whined in pain for the strong hit.  

“Disarm the king’s toy and keep an eye on him. He won’t do anything as long as he’s with that stupid kid” Another ‘crash’ sound came from the castle but Yanan didn’t dare to move. The guard made him stand up again while the other one disarmed Changgu, leaving him without a single weapon. “Now move, we have a lot to do”.

The guards pushed Yanan, making him walk, heading to the castle. Changgu got closer to Yanan and placed a hand on his arm, looking over his shoulder to see if the hit was actually serious. The king walked behind them with one of his guards still keeping his gun pointed to both of them.

Yanan sighed, waving his hand towards Changgu, meaning that he was alright. He placed his gaze right to the elder’s, a “ _don’t put your guard down_ ” look that they both knew well enough. Changgu just nodded slightly and then he kept his eyes to the front, not wanting to look suspicious or the king would separate them for real.

Yanan really hoped the other ones were alright.

 

* * *

 

When Yuto finally came back to his senses, a pounding pain hit him right in his temple. He groaned but slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what the hell happened and why his head hurt that much. When his eyes finally got accustomed to the light, he looked around. He was on a room he hadn’t visited in years. It was like a warehouse behind the castle. They hadn’t used that area in a while now because the castle was big enough to fit everything he needed. There were like three or four rooms like that in that area and he, judging by the look of the room, supposed he was in the last one.

The room was pretty dark but a twinkling light bulb on the ceiling made the space a bit brighter. He was glad, though, he didn’t like being in a room so dark, especially when the only window was covered with a dark cloth. It was only when he saw _that_ window that he realized he was on the floor. He tried to move, but a stinging pain on his wrists stopped him. He moved his hands but there were handcuffs pressing his wrist strong enough to make him whine.

“Well, well, look who woke up” His heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice behind him. A shiver traveled his whole back. He supposed he was at the door he couldn’t see because he was back facing it. “Look, princess, your king is still alive. You can stop crying like a bitch already”.

“Yuto…” Yuto sucked a sharp breath when he heard _his_ voice. He heard footsteps behind him and the next second, a stranger was helping him to stand up, turning him around so he could see both of them.

“Shut the fuck up already, you’re giving me a headache” The king had Hyunggu’s arm pressed strongly, the sleeve of his uniform wrinkled enough to let Yuto know it was painful. When he finally looked around, he could see a couple of the king’s guards standing around the room. When he heard a sob, he finally looked at Hyunggu and his heart shrank. The younger had his beautiful cheeks covered with tears and he was sobbing. Yuto tried to walk towards him but the guard pointed his gun to his face, stopping him immediately.

“What did you do to him?” Yuto asked, his voice drowned with anger.

“Oh, don’t worry about him, Yuto. He’s fine. Aren’t you fine, Hyunggu-ya?” The king placed his free hand over Hyunggu’s cheek, skimming his finger over the soft skin. Hyunggu flinched and closed his eyes, pressing them with strength, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Don’t fucking touch him” Yuto yelled trying to walk again but when he took a step, one of the guards hit him with his gun right in his temple, while another one punched his side a couple of times, strong enough to make him gasp and bend over, closing his eyes to the piercing pain.

“Yuto! Stop, don’t hurt him, please” Hyunggu’s voice was full with worry, choking with his own crying.

“I thought I told you to shut up” The king lifted the hand that was caressing the younger’s cheek before and he gave a strong blow to his cheek, loud enough to make Yuto groan. “Now can you two stop being a pain and the ass or I’ll kill you both right here”. The king pushed Hyunggu, throwing him to the floor.

Hyunggu stood up as quickly as he could and ran towards Yuto, kneeling in front of him, placing both hands on the taller’s cheeks. He stopped crying when the king hit him but watching Yuto in pain was enough to make him sob again.

“Look at me. I’m fine, please, Yuto” Yuto opened his eyes, sighing when he saw Hyunggu in front of him. The younger tried to smile but another sob escaped through his lips.

Another guard came to them, taking Hyunggu by the shoulders, making him stand up. Hyunggu cried louder this time, trying to get rid of the hands that were putting him away from Yuto.

“Let me go! I want to be with him, please. He hasn’t done anything to you. Why do you keep doing this?” Hyunggu received another slap on his cheek, stronger this time, even if he thought that wasn’t possible from the one before.

“Hyunggu” Yuto stood up again with difficulty from the punches. “Where are the others? Are they alright? Please tell me they are okay”.

“Why don’t you see it yourself, Yuto?” The king grinned, making a gesture with his head. The guard pushed Yuto with his gun from behind, motioning to start walking. Yuto walked slowly, hoping the king would let Hyunggu follow him but he didn’t, leaving them both behind.

 

“So… London, huh? What kind of stupid does Hwitaek think I am?” The king slapped Hyunggu again when Yuto was out of sight, leaving them both alone with the guard that was holding the younger’s arms. “Since the moment I asked him for you I knew you were going to try to stop me but, lucky me, I figured it out on time”.

“What did you do to Hwitaek hyung?” Hyunggu frowned at the mention of the name.

“I’m surprised you still care about him when you were here playing to love the king, Hyunggu-ya” The king showed an obnoxious grin to Hyunggu, making the younger feel sick. “That’s fucking disgusting. You’re like Hwitaek. That son of a bitch is nothing but trash. Do you think is natural falling in love with a man? You’re gross, all of you. Even that Hyojong kid that got in my way. You came here trying to warn Yuto from my plans but what do you do?” The king placed a hand down the younger’s chin, pressing his fingers strongly on his cheeks. “What do you do? Huh?”

“What?” Hyunggu answered but by the time the question slipped through his lips, the guard hit him with his gun, making him loose his balance and fall on his knees to the floor.

“You come, try to ruin my plans and you _still_ fell in love with the king. Even though, do you think you had possibilities? Do you think a nation would accept a king being gay? Don’t make me laugh, Hyunggu” The king snorted, walking around him. “The nation would have killed you. I’m doing you both a favor”.

“You’re wrong” Hyunggu said, trying to stand up just to be beat by the guard again. “This is not Korea. People are free here. There are still people who think like you, but it’s a minority, and they wouldn’t do anything to me, or to Yuto. The nation loves Yuto, they would accept him, with me, or with anyone else. This is something Korea needs and our country is going to fall in pieces if you keep suppressing our rights” This time it was the king itself who hit Hyunggu, punching him in the face a couple of times and then kicking his stomach, making the younger fell onto the floor, gasping for air.

“You’re pathetic and pitiful, Kang” The king placed his foot over the younger’s stomach, keeping him on the ground. “There’s no way a nation would accept its king being a monster. That’s why I got rid of the prince”. Hyunggu gasped again, shaking his head.

“ _You_ are the only monster here. What the fuck did you do to Hwitaek hyung? He’s your own son. His preferences shouldn’t be a reason to do something to him” Hyunggu said as he could, the king pressing his foot stronger on his stomach.

“That bastard was not my son. He was an error, like Yuto, like you” The king stepped back, doing a gesture to the guard. Hyunggu couldn’t think anything else before the guard started kicking his sides, making him whine and gasp. He tried to cover his body with his arms and hands, but that just made the guard kick and beat him harder. After seconds that felt like years for Hyunggu, the guard stopped, leaving him covered in dirt, his bruises bleeding and his lungs tired. He closed his eyes, trying to think about anything else but the shooting pain all over his body.

 

Yuto left Hyunggu with the king on the room they had them. Even if something felt off, he needed to be sure the others were good.

The guard kept pushing Yuto with his gun, making him walk to one of the first rooms. The four rooms were connected with the same passage, making it easier for them to walk through them in no time. When they reached the first room, Yuto gasped.

The room was exactly the same. A little bit dark but with a twinkling light bulb on the ceiling. The other ones were in the same state as him. Changgu and Yanan were kneeling near the window. Jinho was right on the opposite side of the room, next to Hongseok. They seemed fine, to say something. They all had handcuffs as well but their mouths were covered with cloth, so they couldn’t talk to each other.

“You’re fine” When Yuto sighed, everyone looked at him, their faces lighting up when they saw he was still fine. Yuto saw Jinho’s eyes glassy, trying hard not to cry when he saw the king hadn’t killed him. Yuto turned to the guard behind him, giving him the most pitiful face he had. “Please, let me talk to one of them, just one. I beg you, the king doesn’t need to know about it. Please, just one second”. He supposed the guard didn’t know Japanese, so he used the basic Korean knowledge he learned from Jinho.

The guard seemed to think, looking around to see if someone was ready to betray him and tell the king that he let his prisoner talk to one of his subordinates. The guard just nodded and pushed him with his gun again.

“One minute” the guard said, and Yuto quickly walked towards Jinho. The elder seemed to breathe again when he saw Yuto kneel in front of him and lean his forehead over his. The guard got closer to them, removing the piece of cloth from Jinho’s mouth, pointing his gun to both of them now.

“I’m so, so happy to see all of you are well. This isn’t exactly a good thing but it could be worse. At least you all are still on one piece” Yuto sighed, looking at everyone, giving them assuring looks. He turned to Jinho then, whispering in Japanese now. “Where are Wooseok and Shinwon?”

“They didn’t arrive. At least, I hope they didn’t. When we heard the noises and they caught us, they still hadn’t come. I hope they are alright” Yuto nodded, understanding.

“We’ll do something. I don’t know what or how, but we’re going to get out from here. Don’t do anything stupid, especially you, Yang” Hongseok rolled his eyes when he heard him, nodding after.

“Are you okay, Yuto?” Jinho asked, worried.

“King Lee found me. He’s here” Jinho seemed to panic when he heard Yuto but the younger hushed him, placing a kiss on his forehead. “It’s okay, hyung. I’ll be alright, trust me. Hyunggu is with me. We are going to be alright. All of us”. Jinho nodded, his eyes glassy again.

“Your minute is over” The guard took Yuto by the shoulders, making him stand up while another one covered Jinho’s mouth again.

Yuto was being pushed by the guard again, walking down the same path they followed to reach the first room. When they reached the last room where the king was, he saw Hyunggu on the floor, panting for air and barely moving. He saw the king leaning on the wall with a smug grin, looking directly to Yuto. Yuto felt his blood boil, walking faster towards the king.

“What the fuck did you do to him? I told you not to touch him” Yuto couldn’t reach the king, the guard punching his sides again until he was on the floor.

“He wasn’t being obedient. That’s what he earns when he doesn’t do the things I quietly tell him to do” The king laughed, watching them both like they were nothing. “Did you see your lovely friends? I hope you remember their faces well enough, because this is the last time you’re going to see them”.

“So what’s your plan, huh? Keeping us here until we die while you take my crown by the force? Kill us already?” Yuto said and the king shrugged.

“I don’t know, Yuto. I think I can have fun with all of you for a bit longer” He walked right where Hyunggu was laying, Yuto immediately panicking.

“Don’t.Touch.Him” Yuto muttered. The king just cocked his brow.

“What? Do you want to receive the punishment then? Okay, that’s fine for me”. Yuto couldn’t process the king’s words the moment one of the guards started punching him in the face and in the stomach, leaving him without air once or twice. The man made his lip bruise and his eyebrow had a bleeding cut. The king stopped the guard until Yuto was gasping and spiting blood, trying to keep his balance where the guard kept him kneeled. “Now, Yuto. I know you’ve been strengthening the security on the northern and southern districts and that’s very clever, boy, pretty smart. But not smarter than me”

“How do you know that?” Yuto barely asked. The only ones who knew about that were his staff and the prince.

“Oh. I don’t know. How do I know that?” The king smiled and then he stood up in front of Yuto. “So, anyways. Do you think I’m stupid enough to attack the districts _I_ clearly want? Do you know how much work it takes to recover a whole district? It seems like you don’t know how to manage your kingdom at all” The king shrugged again, still looking at him. “It seemed like a good plan, though. You even sent your first officer to the south side to keep everything in order but you missed a small detail and that’s what has me here now”.

“What are you talking about?” Yuto sighed, tired from the beating the guard gave him before.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know, Adachi” Yuto followed the king’s sight, his heart skipping a beat when it landed on Hyunggu. “That’s it. You were so busy flirting with Mr. Kang that you forgot to secure your own castle. Do you think that well for nothing of Yang Hongseok was going to do something for you? That’s stupid, Yuto, pretty stupid. If you had spent more time with your royal obligations instead of fucking with a boy, you could have stopped me”

“How do you know all that information?” Yuto asked, while the king was still standing in front of him.

“How? Haven’t you considered the fact that someone close to you has betrayed you? No wonder why your nation doesn’t trust you. You’re still a fucking kid. You trust so easily to everyone. You give your heart to a nation that doesn’t want you and to a boy” King Lee pointed his finger to Hyunggu, the shorter breathing heavily on the ground after the savage hits he just received earlier. “A boy that was nothing but my spy. I sent him to know about your antics, your fears, your weak points. That’s how I got here. He told me every tiny detail about you” Yuto shook his head furiously, there was no way what the king told him was true.

 Yuto thought the king was trying to fool him.

 “Yuto don’t believe him” Hyunggu sobbed, trying to stand up, but the guard kept him on his place.

 “No. He wouldn’t do it.” Yuto felt his eyes watering, blinking fast to get rid of the tears. He was not going to be weak right now.

 “He _did_ it, Yuto” the king’s words were like venom to him, he just wanted him to stop. “He spilled everything cautiously. Do you think he was messaging that son of a bitch?” Yuto supposed he was talking about the prince. “Don’t make me laugh. I thought you were smarter” The king snorted, making fun of him. The king walked around Hyunggu, looking at him like he was nothing. “But you’re just like him. You fell in love with a boy, and not just a boy. _Your_ _enemy_ , Yuto.”

 “Stop it”.

 “Stop what, Adachi? You put yourself in this situation. You’re lucky I still haven’t killed you” the king said, stopping his pace. He looked direct into Yuto’s eyes with the most obnoxious smirk. “Do you want to know why I haven’t killed you, Yuto?” Yuto didn’t answer, he was furious. His shoulders were tense; his wrists ached where the handcuffs were pressing his skin. Every bone of his body was screaming for urgent medical attention but he was not going to break, not right now. “So you don’t want to know then”.

 “Tell me” Yuto finally said with his voice exasperated.

 “I don’t think that’s going to change anything, but okay” King Lee smiled widely, pointing at one of his guards. “Take the handcuffs off but keep an eye on him” The guard did what his boss just said, pointing his gun directly to Yuto’s back. Yuto caressed his wrists, hissing at the contact of his sensitive skin. “I have a proposal for you, Adachi” Yuto wanted to laugh. A proposal? After all he did? He must be joking.

 “What do you think is going to change this? You already made my kingdom fall having me here. What else do I have to lose? You can just take my crown and kill me right now. What’s stopping you?” Yuto said, his gaze piercing towards the king; the latter stoic.

 “Think your words carefully, Yuto” The king kicked Hyunggu’s side, making the younger gasp and whine; his lungs hurt enough to make the simple breath thousand times harder. Yuto almost moved but he managed to keep his face serious, not even moving a single muscle, even if his heart was racing like a horse on a competition.

 “Him?” Yuto snorted. “Who is him, anyways? You said it. He’s your spy, I don’t know him. I don’t own him anything either” Yuto avoided to look at Hyunggu, he just couldn’t.

 “I know you still love him, Yuto. Even if that’s the nastiest and unnatural things in this world, I know he’s your weakness. Not even your “big brother” Jinho has that soft spot in your heart” The king grinned at Yuto, he knew he was right, even if Yuto hated to admit it.

 Even if they didn’t have time to discuss what happened between them, Yuto knew he liked Hyunggu, since the first moment he saw him. That’s why he wanted the younger to be around him any time; he was afraid someone could hurt him. And that last kiss, that kiss that seemed to get them closer. Even if they didn’t have time to talk about it, not giving Yuto the time to actually process he kissed Hyunggu and that maybe the younger _did_ felt something for him.

 But…

 The letters, everything Yuto told to the prince, everything was just as Hyunggu wrote it. There was _no way_ someone else knew about him like that. He was an open book to Hyunggu and if the king knew everything, it was because he had been informed about it since long time ago and the delayed reunions the prince praised in his responses were everything but true.

 The king had been planning everything. Was it actually true? Did Hyunggu just threw him to his enemy like that? Who was he praising his loyalty to then? Did Hyunggu wanted him to trust in him so he could give that information to the king? Yuto didn’t want to think about it, but the situation was there, everything the king knew was what Hyunggu knew.

 “If something your spy didn’t tell you is that I don’t give my heart to anyone. Less, a traitor. Maybe my country is not as tough as yours but we do have laws and _he_ is a traitor, to me, and to my kingdom and I don’t care about what you do to him. If I had him around was just because he kept contact with the prince. Or, at least, until I found out today what he did. And since he just told you superficial facts about me, I don’t think you can actually manipulate me with that. You don’t know me like you think you do, Lee” Yuto grinned, pleased at the king’s face. He felt disgusting, those words were not his, that wasn’t him, but he didn’t have a choice.

 “If I didn’t know you better than you think I do, I could have swallowed those words but even you don’t believe them. Stop playing around” The king asked for a gun, one of his guards pleased to give it to him. He pointed the gun to Yuto, holding it with one hand. “Choose, Adachi, your disgusting dog or your kingdom. I’m not going to wait any longer” The king placed his other hand over Hyunggu’s head, pulling his hair so the younger could see Yuto when he answers. Yuto gasped, focusing his sight over Hyunggu, the younger’s delicate skin covered in purplish bruises and blood stains all around his white uniform, his breath erratic and his eyes slightly closed.

 Why was his heart hurting so much? What was the purpose to all this? Why was the purpose of hurting the ones he loved that much?

 It was ridculous how Yuto still cared about Hyunggu despite what the king had told him. How could he choose? He loved Hyunggu, there was no doubt and he hated the fact he was actually _doubting_ Hyunggu’s loyalty.

 Yuto bit his lower lip, looking at the ground, holding back a sob. He cleared his throat, lifting his gaze, looking at the king; he couldn’t dare to look at Hyunggu.

 His next sentence was thrown without a tint of hesitation.

 

“My nation”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making separate works for each pairing. Since this fic is 90% focused on Hyunggu and Yuto, I'm currently working on the HuiDawn story since here it's just mentioned and I think it would be cute to write their story. And obviously deepen the other pairing's relationships/stories [since you could actually have a big plot twist with a couple of them]
> 
> I would be glad if you leave a comment with your opinions about my ideas and/or the fic in general, I'd appreciate it very, very much!! Thank you for your support!♥


	5. King of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much does a king need to do for the ones he loves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... before you kill me, I want to apologize. I'm really, really, incredibly sorry the update took so long. As some of you might now I started a new work not too long ago and I used some of my time in that one, mainly because I had a HUGE, INSANELY HUGE BLOCK WITH THIS CHAPTER.  
> I know it's not an excuse, but I got to a time I didn't know how to continue it so I had to re-write the chapter and start from zero again. Again, I deeply apologize this took so long, but I hope the chapter is good enough to make up for the waiting. You're free to tell me if it's not good, or if you find any mistake I need to fix!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting and I'm sure the last chapter [that is more like an epilogue] will come soon!!! I started uni last week but I don't want to make you wait too much:(

“Wooseok, stop it. You’re giving me a headache” Shinwon whined, lowering the book he was reading to glance at Wooseok; the younger tapping insistently the car’s window with one of his rings.

“I’m sorry” Shinwon huffed, closing the book and then placing it inside his bag. “I’m nervous. I’ve been restless since we took the car. I feel like something’s wrong”.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, Wooseok. We talked to Jinho like ten minutes ago and they seemed fine. Everything at the south side is fine too and you know it by first hand” Wooseok sighed, smiling slightly.

“I know everything was fine ten minutes ago, but I can’t help feeling like something’s off. I hope everything’s just a bad feeling” Shinwon hummed, placing his hand on the younger’s shoulder, squeezing it a bit.

“You know Hongseok wouldn’t let anything happen to them, right? You’re our captain, but he’s well trained too. You know his abilities” Wooseok nodded, facing the elder now. “Should we buy something to eat? I think a little bit of sugar is what you need” Wooseok laughed quietly but shook his head after.

“Not necessary, but thank you. I’m fine. We need to give the reports to Yuto either way, so. I might need it when we finish, is that okay? That we buy something later?” Shinwon nodded, smiling to the younger.

“Whenever you want”

They smiled coyly to each other before watching through the windows, the streets of the capital noisy and in constant movement as always. Wooseok relaxed when he saw everything was in perfect order on the streets. People were walking calmly, there were no traffic, the sky was blue, and everything seemed exactly as how he remembered, even if he’d been far away just for two months.

The conversation died after, both of them too busy watching the streets to actually come with something to talk about but it wasn’t uncomfortable, not after two months spent together all day. They were more than accustomed to long silences when they were together and they learned to enjoy quiet times for as long as they could.

“Don’t you ever miss home?” Shinwon raised both eyebrows, surprised at the question.

“Well, I do, sometimes. My parents call me once in a while, and then is when I miss them the most but overall, I think I’m accustomed to being far away from them. They have their own heavy positions at the kingdom as well, so” Wooseok nodded, watching now at the elder. “And you? You’ve been almost your whole life inside the castle, though”.

“I was wondering what my parents could be doing right now and the question just invaded my head. I do miss home sometimes but I barely remember how life was there. I know my parents are good, they are living a good life and for me, I’m happy being at the castle, around all of you. I have the king’s security on my back and I feel great doing a job so important. Even if I miss home sometimes, I love to know I’m doing important things in my life” Wooseok smiled widely at Shinwon, the latter reciprocating the gesture.

“Well, that’s something I can share too. Being a Duke is not an easy position but is amazing to know I have the king’s trust for jobs like the one we’ve been doing these last months” Shinwon sighed content. They spent whole weeks together but that was the first time they opened about personal things and it felt great. It felt amazing to know there was someone to talk to who will listen and kind of understand you at its particular way.

“I know. These are good things, I think-“ They both yelped surprised when the chauffeur stopped the car violently and without warning. Wooseok was faster and put his hands in the seat in front of him, avoiding any possible injury. Shinwon on the other hand, hit his temple with the driver’s seat, whining in pain and rubbing the injured flesh with his fingers. Consequences of not wearing the seatbelts, they felt like they didn’t need them anyways. “What the hell. What was that for?” Wooseok asked.

“Someone got on the way. He is still there” The chauffeur pointed at one man next to the car hood. He seemed like he was trying to catch his breath again.

“Wait here” Shinwon nodded. Wooseok opened the door and got off the car, walking towards the man. He was smaller than him and he seemed to be injured. He checked his outfit, he was wearing a uniform similar to his, but it was all blue and black and it also had a golden chain falling from his shoulder to his hip, swinging a bit across his chest. When the shorter lifted his head, Wooseok could see his blond hair covering a raw cut on his temple and his lower lip broken and bruised. That would be painful by tomorrow if he didn’t treat it immediately.

“Hey. Be careful next time, buddy. Are you okay?”

“Hyojong, fuck. I told you to be next to me, this is what you earn for staying behind. You survive to my father but you’re about to being hit by a damn car” Wooseok saw another man running towards them. He was shorter than him too, and he seemed to be in the same condition as the other one, his light brown hair a complete mess, with his injured nose, a swollen and broken lip and red spots around one of his eyes that certainly was going to be purple by tomorrow. “I’m so sorry he got on the way” the latter man said to Wooseok, who was still startled to watch them both in such conditions.

“Hyung, his clothes” the blond said, pointing to Wooseok. The elder, he supposed, seemed to finally take a look at Wooseok’s outfit, the same white uniform he wore all days at the castle.

“You-You are a guard from the royal staff? Do you work for Yuto?” Wooseok eyes widened and when he opened his mouth to talk, he was interrupted.

“Wooseok, what is taking you so long?” The three of them turned their heads to Shinwon, the latter stepping off the car. His eyes widened when he saw three pairs of eyes looking directly to him. “Is everything okay?”

“You… You’re Wooseok? The king’s first officer?” The blond said, pointing his index finger right to Wooseok. The younger nodded, frowning.

“I know my position is not a secret for any Japanese citizen but I haven’t seen you here before and that’s certainly not a Japanese uniform. Who are you?” Wooseok asked, looking at them from above. He wasn’t sure who they were and he wasn’t going to lower his guard right now.

“Wooseok” the brown haired man said, sighing a bit before continuing “I’m Lee Hwitaek, Korea’s prince and” He pointed to the blond one. “He’s Hyojong, my boy-counselor, I mean, counselor” Hwitaek cleared his throat, playing with his own hands. “We need to get to the castle immediately”

“You’re what?!” That was Shinwon, almost screaming at the notice. His jaw dropped when he finally checked Hwitaek and his companion’s condition. Wooseok did the same; he couldn’t believe he was in front of the prince they had been communicating with for the last months. The same prince who warned them about his father. The same prince who told them that was nothing wrong and that the king’s reunions were delayed for weeks. “Holy shit, what happened to you?”

“Listen, I have no time to play around right now, but I do have time to explain you what’s happening. We can’t talk here, is too crowded. We need to get to the castle but we need to be careful first. I need to explain you what’s happening before we do something wrong. Can we get into the car so I can start talking?” Hwitaek said and Wooseok nodded quickly.

“Get on the back” Wooseok walked to the car again and kept the door open, letting Hyojong and Hwitaek get inside the car first with Shinwon following them. He opened the passenger door next to the driver and got inside, turning his body a bit so he could be facing the three of them on the back.

“Drive, please. Change the route to the east side. You know where to go” Shinwon said and the chauffeur nodded and started driving again. They had a special route to follow when they didn’t want to get caught by the press. They usually got inside the castle by the principal gate but the castle had another entrance on the east side, covered inside the woods. Only a few of the drivers knew that passage, usually the ones who had to take Shinwon and Yanan inside and outside the castle. The entrance looked antique and it seemed like no one had used it since centuries ago, but that was one of the tactics Yuto used to avoid calling the attention of nosy people. That seemed like a good idea right now if Hwitaek had said to be careful.

“Tell us” Wooseok insisted, looking at Hwitaek. The elder gulped and sighed, rubbing his face with both fingers before hissing when he accidentally rubbed his broken lip.

“This is long, where do I start” Hwitaek gulped again but he seemed to relax when Hyojong placed one of his hands over the elder’s knee, squeezing it just slightly. “The king is at the castle. He may have kidnapped Yuto by now”. Shinwon and Wooseok’s jaws dropped for the second time in less than ten minutes and then the younger pointed his index finger toward Shinwon.

“I told you something was wrong. I knew it. That wasn’t a usual feeling” Wooseok groaned but gestured Hwitaek to keep talking.

“Listen, this is my fault” Hwitaek said but he cut his sentence when Hyojong scoffed.

“Stop fucking blaming yourself for once, Hui” Hyojong said, squeezing the elder’s knee tightly. “This was not your fault, things just went wrong and no one could’ve controlled what happened”.

“I’m not gonna argue with you again, Hyojong, let me finish. The king discovered the letters” Hwitaek sighed biting his lower lip where it wasn’t cut. “I was taking a look at one of his meetings. When he finished, he was furious. I left on the moment I saw his face, he was drowning in rage because no one wanted to contribute to his plan. A couple of hours later, I was with Hyojong at my room, we were… kissing” Hwitaek lifted his head to see if one of them two would react to that part but when he saw blank expressions, he continued. “And then he just burst into my room with like ten guards. He said ‘I knew you had something hidden with this _ehem_ , and I’ve caught you’. That was followed by tons of insults to both of us. The guards took Hyojong and got him far away from me. He hit me and I couldn’t defend myself because, well, he’s my father and the king after all, I didn’t want to get him angrier. Then he started searching for something all around my room, I still don’t know what he was waiting to found but when he got into the private office I have inside my room, he found the letters inside white envelops because I didn’t want to risk the communication since it involved Thai’s princess too. He thought those were love letters between Hyojong and I and he asked me about them. I told him that yes, that those were love letters, that he better don’t read them if he was that disgusted with us because I thought that if I said that, he wouldn’t dare”.

Hwitaek scoffed and grinned anxiously while Hyojong’s fingers pressed his thigh now.

“But he did. He opened one of the last letters Yuto sent me. The one that said you two were doing an amazing job at the south side. That Hongseok had everything in order on the northern side. I think that was the most detailed letter of them all and fuck, fate is a bitch and he, of course, had to read it. Yuto mentioned Hyunggu too and there was when everything exploded. He knew I sent Hyunggu as my representative and informant. He knew Yuto knew about his plans because Hyunggu told him. If he didn’t have enough with his only heir being gay, he surely had it when he discovered I was interfering in his plans. He demanded me to tell him everything or else, Hyojong would suffer the consequences. I refused at first, because I didn’t want Yuto to get hurt but he started beating Hyojong and I couldn’t bear it, I’m sorry, but I love him and he’s my priority, I hope you understand”.

“I mean” Shinwon sighed, rubbing his temple. It started to hurt more after the hit and the big information he just received. “We get it. We could’ve done the same if we were in your shoes. First, you didn’t have to say Hyojong was your counselor before. Buddy, we knew about you two. Second, what happened after?” Hwitaek tried to laugh but he couldn’t, a simple sound like a wheeze came out of his lips.

“I told you in one of the letters. The king is clever enough to come up with something in no time and that’s what he did. I don’t know how he could, and I still don’t know what the fuck he’s doing because he locked us up in my room, saying that we shouldn’t interfere more. Lucky enough, there’s a secret passage in my room and we could get out just on time when he was moving to a private airport. Hyojong tried to stop me, but I needed to do something. I did enough spilling the soup to him, and I needed to do something about it. We sneaked into the plane and we flew with them. When we landed, we were the first ones to get off the plane and we hid somewhere. It was just when we got here that I realized I didn’t bring money so we couldn’t pay for a taxi to take us to the castle. We were walking from the airport and we’re glad it wasn’t too far away. We were on our way when Hyojong stayed behind and, well, you almost hit him with your car and now we’re here”.

“This is bad. So, so bad. What should we do? We can’t get into the castle, we don’t know where the king is and we don’t know how his security is, either” Wooseok said, biting his lower lip. He hated feeling so useless. “We were so immersed thinking he would attack first, we didn’t realize what would happen with a direct move”.

“Do you think Hongseok let them inside just like that?” Shinwon was thoughtful, he still didn’t know how anyone didn’t realize something was happening in the castle. “I mean, I don’t know, but I see like no scandal anywhere and by this point, with the king kidnaped, at least there should be a bit of commotion. Maybe Hongseok and the guards stopped him on time”.

“I think he might have sneaked inside, you know? Maybe he was silent enough. I don’t want to keep thinking negatively but I know something’s happening. I can feel it” Wooseok sighed, looking through the window. The car slowed down its speed when they reached the east side of the castle. It seemed like everything was in relatively calm, but they knew the inside would be different.

“I have a plan” Everyone looked at Shinwon when he spoke, the elder still thoughtful about everything. “I don’t know how it would work but Wooseok and I know the castle enough and this might work if the king hasn’t done it yet. If the king already kidnaped everyone in the castle, meaning there are just a few staff and the boys, they might be in the backside, you know?” Shinwon lifted his gaze, looking at Wooseok. The younger nodded, understanding while the other two just watched their small exchange. “Those four rooms are connected and there’s no way you can’t get out of there, it’s the perfect place to hide someone. I don’t want to, but I think we need to take weapons with us, just in case. There’s no way we can reach them unnoticed, we might need to beat, if not kill a couple”.

“He didn’t bring many guards. When we were on the plane, I noticed it was just him and around ten or fifteen of his guards. Of course there are more than us but it won’t be too difficult to reach them if we’re together”. The car stopped in front of the gate. They looked around but it seemed like no one cared to watch that area, just as they thought.

“It’s going to work. I know it. But I want to be sure everyone’s willing to stain their hands” Everyone nodded, stepping off the car, hoping Shinwon was right.

 

 

* * *

 

Hyunggu couldn’t believe it.

He couldn’t believe how easily Yuto fell for the king’s trap. He couldn’t even bear the idea of Yuto believing he was a spy. Did the days they spent together mean nothing to him? His help and warnings weren’t enough to make him believe he was on his side?

Did that kiss didn’t prove he was in love with him?

Hyunggu couldn’t believe it but there it was, right in front of him. Yuto was kneeling just like the king made him to. Hyunggu was looking at him, but Yuto didn’t even glance at him. Yuto was avoiding his gaze and Hyunggu could feel himself feeling betrayed and it hurt him so much. He was fighting the urge to cry because his lungs barely had enough air to keep him awake and his head was spinning too fast for his liking. The king still had his head pulled up and it hurt, even though not as much as his heart did.

“Well done, Yuto. You’re smart” Hyunggu could hear the smirk in the king’s voice and it made him sick. “I think you’re finally understanding what being a King means. You need to let everything go, even those things you love the most. Even though this stupid boy wasn’t doing anything good for you to begin with” Hyunggu kept his eyes fixed in Yuto, the elder still watching directly at the king. He seemed unfazed, and Hyunggu finally begun to realize, he really didn’t know Yuto at all. “It’s a shame I’m still taking your crown”

“Let him go” The king stopped talking and by the time he spoke, he knew he was surprised, just as Hyunggu was.

“Excuse me?”

“Let him go. I already chose. He has nothing to do here anymore, you don’t need him and I don’t either” Yuto’s face had a dark aura, making Hyunggu shiver. He was angry, even angrier than he was before, when he saw him on the ground.

The king scoffed, letting himself laugh cynically. “Oh, Yuto. Who said I’ll let him go?” The king pushed Hyunggu right where he had his hair pulled, throwing him onto the ground again.

Hyunggu’s body was losing his energy slowly, not even letting him put his hands to defend his head from banging the floor. He whined when the cold surface hit his temple, making his head spin even more. He could feel his stomach tighten, and he was sure he would throw up any minute if he received anything else. He closed his eyes, not even wanting to see the scene again. His heart was broken, his body was bruised and his head was too far from consciousness to keep up with everything that was happening.

“He already did everything. There’s no reason for you to keep him here” Hyunggu half-opened his eyes from where he was, looking at the king.

“I think you haven’t gotten the point to everything, Yuto” The king made a gesture to his guards with his head, meaning them to leave the room. They did as the king said, the latter not even pointing the gun down. His target was still Hyunggu, and just as broken as Hyunggu was, he hoped he pulled the trigger and end everything already. “I made you chose, not because I’m being good with you, or with him. I made you chose because I was going to see how loyal you are to your nation. But I hope you understand I can’t keep you alive, not him, or you. If I made you chose was because that meant I could take your crown as peacefully as I could and no one besides you would result hurt. But you’re still disgusting, and there’s nothing that guarantees me you’re not going to do something to stop me”

“Stop playing. That wasn’t the deal” Yuto growled, but didn’t move an inch. Hyunggu still didn’t know why he wasn’t doing anything to get out of there now that there were no guards and they took off the handcuffs.

“I didn’t give you any guarantees either, Yuto. But look at the bright side, you’re going to finally get together on the other life. I just hope he forgives you for throwing him to hell for your nation. I can’t even bear looking at you two right now; people like you shouldn’t exist, leaving your royal obligations for a boy. At least your nation wouldn’t have to deal with a gay king and I’ll make sure to manage Japan on the better side” The king showed an obnoxious grin at him. His hand was still holding the gun, charged and ready to shot Hyunggu any time.

Hyunggu didn’t know what to do. At this point, with his head pounding each second that passed, any broken rib pressing his lungs too hard it was being almost impossible for him to breathe and his heart, broken and hurting more than ever, he decided a shot was what he needed. His parents would be good without him. His sister might cry, but she’ll get over it with time. The friends he made at the castle might not miss him, even if Jinho eventually became a really close friend and confident for him. Hwitaek was the one who would suffer the most and that was for sure. Hyunggu didn’t want to think about him because if there was something he would regret, it would be definitely not saying goodbye to him. Then Yuto…He didn’t know why he was still thinking about him.

Yuto said it himself, in front of him. He didn’t need Hyunggu anymore.

But it was too hard to let him go. It was too hard to believe he didn’t feel something for Hyunggu. When they kissed, he kissed back, and there were subtle details about their routine that made Hyunggu think they were on the verge of something special. He had liked Yuto since he saw him. He knew he was a king and that there was no possibility for him to notice a simple representative, but Hyunggu didn’t want to go without at least trying. When they kissed, Hyunggu thought he did have a possibility.

But it seemed like it meant nothing to Yuto.

He closed his eyes again, waiting for the worst. He just hoped the king didn’t do anything to Hwitaek. And even if Yuto didn’t believe in him or loved him back, he hoped at least the king let him live.

There was a sudden noise outside the room. He was too tired to care, just trying to keep conscious enough to hear whatever was going to happen next.

Another noise came up, a bit stronger this time. Hyunggu was too spaced out to pick out what was happening. He just heard murmurs, noises and steps. It seemed like something was happening on the other rooms. He hoped it wasn’t the guards doing something to his friends, he wouldn’t bear to hear that. After seconds that seemed like eternities, he heard a surprised gasp. It came from the king, like he suddenly realized something.

“I should’ve imagined” He heard the sound of steps, the king seemed to be walking to the door or somewhere far from him. “Fuck, you’re seriously a big trouble, Adachi. But I won’t let them get to you. When they get here, you would be dead, and that stupid boy too”. Them? Who was he talking about? As far as he knew, the only ones who were in the castle were Yanan, Changgu, Hongseok and Jinho and they might be in the same condition as Yuto right now.

“I’d like to see you trying” It was Yuto the one who spoke. His voice sounded rough but almost confident. Was he trying to trigger the king?

“I should’ve killed you since the beginning. I’m going to be the king of both nations anyways. But first” There was a pause, and he heard someone suck a sharp breath, maybe Yuto. “I’m going to give you the pleasure to watch your disgusting boy die slowly. I want you to go to hell with the guilt of not doing anything for him”.

He heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. He knew it was the king, and he was going to finally shoot him. Hyunggu’s body was incredibly numb. He tried to open his eyes, wanting Yuto to be the last image he had before passing away. But he couldn’t. All he could do was let out a choked sob. He didn’t know when he started crying but his body was shaking, and he could hear himself sobbing in the distance.

Then, he heard a shot.

He waited to feel the pain he was supposed to be feeling, but the only thing he felt was a heavy weight on top of him, knocking his breath once again. He gasped and opened his eyes for the sudden strike, making his senses come back again. When he could finally focus, he placed his gaze on the weight on top of him.

His breath got stuck in his throat. The angle wasn’t the best, but he could recognize him from miles away. He let out another choked sob, shaking his head even if it still hurt and even if he still felt dizzy. When he finally found his voice again, he let out a single word, it was raspy, just a murmur, but loud enough for him to hear his own word, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Yuto…”

 

 

* * *

 

Yuto knew it.

From the moment he heard the first knocking sound and the murmurs outside, he knew it. The king seemed to knew it too. He knew he shouldn’t do it, because he didn’t know how much of a possibility he had to survive, but he didn’t want to give the king the pleasure to break him down.

He didn’t know if it would work, but he had to try. He didn’t want to lose Hyunggu.

He felt one of the worst pains in his life. It didn’t compare to the time he fell off the stairs when he was eight. Or to the time he almost broke his leg running into the labyrinth, when he was eleven. The pain didn’t even compare to the one he felt when his mother died, even if the stinging pain knocked on his chest for over a week. It was just worse. He felt the heat spreading from his shoulder, down to his arm and right to his hand, making his fingers numb. The king had shot his shoulder, luckily.

He didn’t realize he was on top of Hyunggu until he heard his name. It was too soft, making him feel like he was imagining it, but when he felt Hyunggu’s arms around him, he knew he wasn’t. The younger was shaking, making his body shake too while he was on top of him.

“I knew it” He heard the king. He couldn’t see him, but Yuto could hear the smug grin in his voice. “I knew you wouldn’t let him go. You’re so predictable, Yuto. But oh, well, now you made my job easier. I don’t know if you’re still alive or not but if you can still hear me, I’m going to let you go with Hyunggu right now” He heard the steps coming closer. He tried to make his breathing ease, even with the stinging pain in his arm. “To hell, of course. There’s where all of you belong”.

Yuto didn’t know where he found the strength. He didn’t know if it was because it was his only chance, or because he could feel Hyunggu still shaking, and calling his name once again. Or maybe both.

He placed his not injured hand on the ground, next to Hyunggu, as slowly as he could. He pushed himself then, quickly to catch the king off guard. He turned around, lifting his leg, kicking the king’s shin strongly enough to make him fall to the ground. The king fell backwards with a gasp, his body losing strength immediately, dropping the gun far from his body.

Yuto tried not to lose more time. He ran quickly enough to where the gun was, taking it immediately and pointing it directly to the king. The king had a surprised look on his face, making Yuto almost smirk. It was different when someone was making you feel less. “You’re too slow. Move and the one who would go to hell is going to be you”.

Yuto walked slowly to where Hyunggu was. The younger seemed surprised too, and he seemed to be at least in his senses now. It was a priority for them to get out of there. Yuto’s shoulder was bleeding, and he could feel the stinging pain each time he moved his arm, but it wasn’t the time to be weak. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush that made him move aside the pain, but he wasn’t going to waste his only opportunity.

He got to Hyunggu, the younger now sitting on the floor. Yuto held the gun with one of his hands, still pointing towards the king, while he helped Hyunggu stand up with the other one. The younger was still crying. Even if there were purplish bruises on his lip, his cheeks and he might have a black eye the next day, he was still beautiful, his body emanating the comfortable heat Yuto was so accustomed to. Yuto wrapped his healthy arm around Hyunggu’s waist, helping him stand up. “What is going on?” Hyunggu asked, but Yuto just shook his head, meaning they had to get out of there as quick as possible.

Yuto walked slowly towards the door, his arm around Hyunggu tightening to help him walk. He was still pointing his gun to the king, but Hyunggu’s words almost made him drop it. “I thought you didn’t believe in me”. His words came out softly, in a choked sob, he was still struggling with his breathing. Yuto tried not to break down right there, they still were in a dangerous spot.

“How wouldn’t I?” Yuto didn’t want to tell him he doubted in him for a second, because that would make the younger feel bad again and he would feel guilty. He doubted for a fraction of time, but it wasn’t enough to make his feelings for him change. Even if what the King said was true, he still had this insanely soft spot for the younger and he didn’t even gave a fuck the king shot him.

“You looked so sure. I was afraid” Yuto shook his head, letting out a tired sigh. He did felt guilty he made the boy think he threw him aside with the things the king told him, but it was necessary.

“We’ll talk about it later. Now we gotta go” Yuto gave the king one last glance, lowering the gun just to adjust his grip on Hyunggu’s waist. When they opened and walked through the door, they didn’t even had the chance to look what happened before they feel someone pushing them from behind. They both fell to the floor, since Yuto didn’t have enough energy with one of his arms injured and Hyunggu in a worse state.

“Basic rules of a fight, Adachi. Don’t lower your guard for anything” They both turned around, watching the king standing up in the door. But what they didn’t expect them to see, was _someone_ behind him, someone not even the king noticed.

“You’re the one to talk” Wooseok was standing behind the king, pressing his gun tightly on the king’s temple while he wrapped his neck with one of his large arms. The latter seemed frightened, not even expecting him to be there.

Yuto let himself plop to the floor, followed by Hyunggu. He was tired, his head was spinning and he was sure his shoulder was still bleeding. He didn’t know how much blood he lost but it was making him dizzy and nauseous. He looked around the room, there weren’t any guards. He smiled then, closing his eyes, knowing his plan worked.

“Yuto! Hyunggu!” He heard Jinho’s voice, but even if he tried to open his eyes, his body didn’t cooperate. He was too spaced out, he didn’t feel his body. His shoulder was bothering him painfully, his lungs didn’t seem to get him enough oxygen and he was sure he might throw up any time.

He wanted to see what was happening, he really wanted to tell them he was alright, that Hyunggu was the one who needed more attention right now, but with the adrenaline rush decreasing and the pain taking place, he just managed to let out a quiet whimper; his consciousness fading away slowly until he couldn’t hear anything else and everything stopped spinning.

 

* * *

Yuto jolted with a gasp, opening his eyes and sitting immediately. He regret in the moment he felt his head spinning and his shoulder send a shot of pain right to his spine. He let out a groan, taking his time to watch where he was. He was finally outside the warehouse. He was in his bed, shirtless and with a bandage around his torso, his right shoulder and his arm. He didn’t know how much time he spent sleeping but judging for the light outside the window it might have been many hours. He almost blame himself for passing out when they still had a lot of things to do with the king, but he knew Wooseok wasn’t weak and that he might’ve stopped everything now.

He sighed, getting off the bed. His body was still sore but he needed to know what happened after he passed out. He also needed to know if Hyunggu was okay.

He walked outside the room, barefoot, shirtless and with pajama pants just a bit below his waist, showing his hip bones. It wasn’t one of his best presentations but he didn’t care, he needed to find the others. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Jinho, Shinwon and Yanan standing up in the living room, they all seemed fine, at least and that was enough for him. It seemed like just Hyunggu and he got beaten up but it didn’t matter now, at least everyone was alright.

He walked down the stairs slowly, trying to catch pieces of the conversation that was happening, but his brain didn’t seem to cooperate that much with him. He cleared his throat, trying to get everyone’s attention. The three of them turned their heads to him, it took them a couple of seconds to realize he was standing there and their expressions turned into something between surprise and worry, everything in just seconds. Yuto looked at them startled when they walked towards him, all of them speaking at the same time, making him step back with a surprised gasp.

“The hell are you doing here?”

“Why aren’t you resting?”

“You are supposed to be in bed for a couple of days”

Yuto chuckled, waving a disinterested hand to them, waiting for them to calm down and stop talking. “God, you’re so noisy. I’m alright, I couldn’t sleep more. What happened? How much time has passed?” They all let out relieved sighs, but by their expressions it still seemed like they wanted to scold him.

“It’s been a couple of hours, that’s why you shouldn’t be here. Everything is in… relative order now.” Shinwon said, more relaxed this time. “Wooseok is with Hongseok and Changgu, keeping an eye on the king. Hyunggu is with Hui-”

“Who?” Yuto tilted his head to the side. He hadn’t heard that name before.

“Hwitaek. The prince” Yuto’s eyes opened wide. Why was the prince there? According to his father, he might as well be dead now, but Yuto didn’t expected him to be… there.

“What is he doing here? When did he come?”

“We found him on the way here. You know we were coming to inform you about everything but we almost run over him. He told us what was happening and we all came here right after. He’s with Hyojong, you know? His counselor. They are taking care of Hyunggu now since they haven’t seen each other for a while” Yuto let out a sigh, nodding. It was a relief knowing the prince was still alive.

“I can see everything worked according to the plan then?” Shinwon smiled, nodding.

“So you _had_ a plan? Did you know all of this could happen?” Jinho cocked one of his eyebrows, holding the urge to smack Yuto just because his wounds were still fresh.

“No” Yuto laughed at Jinho’s expression, but nodded anyways. “Yes, kind of. We made a plan with Shinwon just in case. We knew the only part of the castle he could take us in case of kidnapping would be the warehouse. When I asked you back there if Shinwon was already here it was because I was worried he came earlier and our plan would be ruined but when you told me that he didn’t, I was so fucking relieved. I didn’t know if the king would made a direct move, because that could be pretty stupid, but well, he’s pretty stupid anyways. The guards have a special basement on the east side of the castle, where the old gate is. They have emergency weapons there and I told Shinwon that would be the only thing we could do just in case. I didn’t know we would end up using that plan after all but I’m glad everything went right and that each one of you is okay”. Yuto smiled genuinely at them, even if they still had a hard time, it was in the past now.

“We were so worried about you. We called the doctor here because we didn’t want to make a fuss with the people outside the castle. No one outside these walls knows what happened, and they won’t know until you speak, if you want to”. Yanan finally spoke, trying to hide his worry in an anxious smile.

“I’d have to. But I can’t give a speech like this” Yuto laughed, making the other ones laugh as well, easing a bit the atmosphere.

“You know, Hui, you should start working out or you would be the only king without abs” Yuto turned around when he heard an unknown voice. He found two persons standing behind him, and by their outfits it wasn’t hard to tell they were Hwitaek and Hyojong.

“Shut up, Hyojong” Hwitaek hissed with his cheeks slightly pink, making Yuto giggle. “Hey… Yuto” Hwitaek gave him a coy smile, one that Yuto returned pleasant. “It’s nice to finally meet you”.

“Yeah, even if this isn’t my best presentation right now. I don’t know how much of a good first impression I’m doing right now” Yuto laughed, making the other boys laugh as well.

“Well it is an amazing first impression. I know now why Hyunggu is so whipped” Hyojong said, running his gaze all over Yuto’s body. Yuto felt his cheeks burn, avoiding Hyojong’s teasing expression.

“Hyojong! Ignore him, he has no filter” Hwitaek seemed startled, but not as much as Yuto. Yuto thought it was because he already knew how Hyojong was with his words and Yuto didn’t mind, really, he just caught him off guard. Yuto cleared his throat, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, really. How did you get here so quickly? The king told Hyunggu you were in Korea” Yuto furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding what happened exactly.

“Well… It’s a long story” Hwitaek sighed. Yuto saw Hyojong getting closer to him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. Hyojong gave an assuring look to the elder, and nodded. “But we should sit, okay? You shouldn’t be here, actually. Hyunggu is still sleeping and you should do the same”

Yuto shook his head but he appreciated the concern. He didn’t want to sleep but he accepted sitting down, his body was still weak and he felt his legs wouldn’t support him more time. Hwitaek did the same, sitting next to Hyojong. Jinho and Yanan took their respective seats, one on each side of Yuto, leaving him in the middle.

“I already know everything so I’ll go see the others. I’m going to see how much time we have to wait to get the king out of here anyways” Shinwon said and everyone agreed, watching him walk away.

Hwitaek sighed again, making everyone look at him again. He started talking, detailing everything that he said back in the car to Shinwon and Wooseok. Yuto heard each word Hwitaek said, not moving an inch. So it was just an accident. Hwitaek had no fault, Yuto would’ve done the same if Hyunggu was involved, so he didn’t judge what happened. It was a shame that they had to went through everything like that, but Yuto was just glad everything already ended.

After around an hour talking with Hwitaek, Yuto excused himself, telling the others the tiredness was already coming back to him and he might as well sleep while he could. Hwitaek said he would handle his father’s situation and that they would leave the country as soon as possible. Hwitaek said his nation needed to know everything his father did and that they need to do it quickly, so he could take the charge immediately and try to fix everything the king did those past years.

Yuto thanked him again, and each one of the ones who helped him. He was glad to have such good friends and such a good company. It was really impressive how he didn’t feel lonely anymore.

Yuto walked upstairs again, but instead of going to his own room, he walked past forward, right to the room Hyunggu had been using the past months. He was tired, and he really needed to rest, but he wouldn’t do it if he didn’t see Hyunggu at least once.

When he got to the room, his hands were sweating. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He put his hand on the door knob, spinning it to the left and then pushing the door slowly. He leaned towards the door, letting out a sigh when he saw Hyunggu on the bed, still sleeping. He got inside the room and closed the door behind him, as silent as he could. He walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge when he got there.

He was covered with the blanket, so Yuto couldn’t see his body, but his face was on full display and Yuto felt a lump on his throat. His lip usually pink lips were bruised and they started swollen a bit. He had band-aids on one of his eyebrows and on his right cheek. He had a small bandage on his temple. His skin was too pale for Yuto’s liking but he knew he would be okay again. Yuto looked for the younger’s hand underneath the blankets, wrapping his fingers carefully around it when he found it.

“I’m really sorry” Yuto let out the words in a whisper, barely audible. “I know it’s not your or my fault, but I shouldn’t have left you with him alone. You have been doing just the best things for me and the only thing I could do for you was making you suffer” Yuto was trying his best not to break down, even if he didn’t know if Hyunggu could hear him. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. I know we’ve only met for a couple of months, but you gave to my life the energy and love I haven’t had in years. I’ve liked you since the moment I saw you, and even if I don’t know if I’m reading into this, I hope the kiss meant you like me back. When you’re alright again, I’ll compensate everything that happened, I promise”

Yuto leaned to Hyunggu, placing a short and soft kiss to his forehead. He pressed his lips for a little while, pulling apart just to stand up, ready to leave the room. But when he made his attempt to stand up, he felt slender fingers pressing softly on his wrist. The grip was weak, but enough for Yuto to feel it. He saw Hyunggu move and slowly open his eyes, groaning in the process. Yuto stayed right there, waiting for the younger to finally wake up.

But he didn’t. Instead he closed his eyes again, pulling Yuto’s hand a bit. “Yuto…” His voice was a bit deep and raspy, consequence of the pills that made him sleep for so long. Yuto hummed, waiting for the younger to understand that he was in fact there. “Stay” Yuto let out a soft giggle. Hyunggu was cute even in that state.

The bed was big enough for both, so Yuto climbed up to it, trying to make it slowly. One part because he didn’t want to bother Hyunggu that much and the other part because his shoulder was still sensitive and hurt to the minimum movement. When he finally got comfortable in the bed, he rolled to his side, lying on his healthy arm.  Hyunggu moved as well, lying on his side so he could face Yuto. The younger half opened his eyes, giving Yuto a soft smile that made his heart do a flip.

Hyunggu moved just a bit more, closing the space between them. Yuto felt his cheeks burn. It was the first time they shared a bed considering they just kissed once before everything happened. When the younger wrapped his arm around his waist, Yuto shivered, hoping Hyunggu wouldn’t notice how fast his heart was beating and how warm his skin was, due to pure embarrassment. He tried to calm down, letting out a laugh when he heard Hyunggu speak. “You’re naked?”

Yuto shook his head, even if Hyunggu already closed his eyes again. He wanted to hug him but his arm wouldn’t let him, making him pout. “No, just shirtless. I can’t wear a shirt since my shoulder still hurts”

“How are you? The shot seemed serious” Hyunggu asked, with his eyes still closed. His breathing was even and Yuto knew he would fell asleep anytime.

“I’m good. Jinho hyung said that the doctor said that it wasn’t too serious. They said I’ll be alright soon” Yuto closed his eyes as well, feeling too comfortable.

“I’m glad, I was still afraid. I’m good, I think. It still hurts but it seems like I don’t have any broken ribs and that’s enough” Yuto nodded, letting out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. When he was on the verge of falling asleep, Hyunggu called him once again, his voice drained and tired. “Yuto?” Yuto hummed, too tired to answer. “I like you too”.

Yuto half opened his eyes, looking at the younger. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw he had fallen asleep once again. He leaned a bit, enough to place another kiss on his forehead. His heart was content. He had amazing friends that saved his live even risking their own and now he had someone he liked with his whole heart.

 

Yuto felt he was finally loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there it is!!! I know it might be crap but I'm really sorry again, I shouldnt've let you wait so, so long. That is... technically the end but next chapter will be like a closing/epilogue [kind of] I don't want to spoil you too much.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/petityuto)
> 
>   
> See you next chapter, sweeties!♥


	6. Violet King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto woke up to violet curtains and a certain raven haired boy next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I could finally upload this last chapter. It's shorter than the other ones but I hope it compensates the past chapters with tONS of angst and drama and everything. Half of this small work is pure violence, lmao, I'm sorry.  
> Thank you all so much for waiting for me. For supporting this work and everything, I'm really thankful!♥

 

Soft glints of sun rays got through the violet curtains in his room. It was early, stupidly early, but he had a lot to do that day, and spending his Saturday below his comfortable sheets wasn’t a part of it. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times to get his sight accustomed to the soft lilac that surrounded his whole room at that hour of the day. It may be around 6 a.m. and even if Yuto wasn’t an early riser, that was the perfect hour to contemplate the beauty and magic of the violet curtains that Hyunggu had chosen.

He didn’t know before why Hyunggu liked that color that much, but now that the named curtains were letting just glimpses of sunray getting through its fabric, giving his room a mix between warmth and cold, he understood.

Speaking of.

Yuto stretched his body, letting out a small whimper at the feeling. He was feeling really good despite the hour and the short amount of time he had slept. He ruffled his hair, sighing before turning his body to his side, only to be met by messy black hair, taking place all over the pillow. Hyunggu was lying on his side, back facing Yuto. He was wearing one of Yuto’s black loose shirts, making the soft skin on his neck look even paler than it actually was. He had his lower half of his body covered with the white sheets, a great contrast with his clothes and the soft violet/lilac shadow coming from the curtains was giving him a particular glow, making him look softer, ethereal, almost like it wasn’t real.

Yuto didn’t want to disturb his peaceful sleep, even if Jinho would in a couple of minutes. He got off of the bed, trying to move as slow as possible so he couldn’t wake the other boy. When he was out of bed, he stretched again, keeping it silent this time.

He walked towards the window, making the curtains aside the tiniest bit, enough to give him the perfect view to the gardens on the side of the castle, where the labyrinth was, without making the light hit Hyunggu right on the face. He could see a lot of figures moving back and forth like small ants. Since the sun was practically on his face, he couldn’t recognize anyone, but he knew there were more people than the usual, moving things here and then.

Yuto wasn’t the one to get nervous easily but he couldn’t avoid feeling at least a bit nervous right after watching everything that was happening there. It was making him feel everything more realistic now, maybe because it was _the_ day.  

He walked to the bed again, opening the last drawer on his bedside table, taking a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling a couple of words and then he placed the paper next to the lamp, where Hyunggu could easily watch it when he woke up.

He put a robe over his body, making the knot a bit loose right on his waist. He wasn’t naked but he didn’t want to get outside his room in his ridiculous spongebob boxers, a pair Jinho gifted him on his birthday.

When he walked outside his room, he almost crashed with Jinho, the older flinching a bit startled at the younger’s sudden appearance. “Sweet Jesus, you scared me” Jinho said, placing his hand on his chest and letting out a soft groan. Yuto let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “About time. I was about to wake you up. Everyone’s moving as fast as they can, you two are practically the only ones who were still asleep”.

“Calm down” Yuto laughed a bit louder this time, taking a look at Jinho’s state. The older was dressed pretty comfortable with dark jeans and a blue t-shirt, maybe because he would have to do a lot today. His hair was messy, maybe because he hadn’t had time to even run his hand through it. He was restless on his spot, making Yuto more nervous. “We’re on time. We have many hours left. Hyunggu is still asleep and you know he’s a heavy sleeper, so, you want to concentrate in him now” Yuto said, placing one of his hands on the shorter man’s hair, trying to comb it with his fingers. “I left a note for him on the table, make sure he reads it. Also, make sure he doesn’t leave the room until its hour, alright?”

Jinho nodded, giving him a bright smile. “You should take a shower while I take care of him” Jinho took the hand Yuto had on his hair, removing it and giving it a soft squeeze before letting it go, a comforting squeeze. Yuto didn’t say it out loud, but he was thankful the older was trying to make him less nervous. “I’ve said this enough times, but I’m really happy for you, Yuto”.

Yuto smiled back, thankful for his words. He watched the older walk inside the room he had shared with Hyunggu the last year, knowing how much everything had changed since then.

 

 

Yuto placed himself under the shower, making the warm water wash the soap in his body and all his fears, his worries and his nerves with it. Jinho was right when he had said before he spent a good hour on the shower and this time wouldn’t be different.

He had a lot to think of. It had been a year since the disaster happened. A whole year of changes, new beginnings, dealing with the old, heavy past. A whole year since he fell in love with Hyunggu. He couldn’t believe how far they’ve gotten. And not just them both, but everyone.

The day after the whole incident, Hwitaek and Hyojong flew back to Korea, taking the king with them. It wasn’t until a couple of weeks later that Yuto saw the news. Hwitaek was giving a speech about everything that the king had done in Japan, not hiding any detail of what happened with them. From the secret meetings, the alliances and the assassination intentions. Korea knew everything, and they seemed relieved, like a new door was opening from them.

There were a lot of people who were still afraid of everything, thinking that Hwitaek would be like his father, a cruel tyrant that would guide Korea back to hell, making them lose the few last things that they had. The coronation was a bit heavy and even if Yuto wasn’t there, watching it, again, through the news, he could still watch unsure faces.

It was hard, but Hwitaek could finally convince his nation that he wasn’t like his father, and that he wouldn’t commit the same mistakes as him. He slowly took back the confidence on his nation. There were a lot of problems yet to solve, but he Hwitaek would make the right decisions and would take Korea back to where it belonged.

Things in China were relatively calm. Yanan also gave a speech saying everything the king had done, using his connections to get his plan done. That seemed to wake a lot of his allies about the king and now all Asia was having a better communication with each other.

The future looked bright to everyone. The three were the youngest kings in Asia, but according to business men, associates and others, they were doing an excellent job keeping their countries on the top places.

Yuto didn’t know how far he would’ve gotten if he didn’t have all his friends by his side. The ones that once risked everything they had to protect him. He didn’t deserve such a treatment but there they were, even more loyal than before.

Before letting his mind wander more about the past, he heard a soft knock on the door. He turned off the shower, muttering a “ _Yeah?”,_ Loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

“Yuto, Jinho says Hyunggu needs to shower too. I know we have plenty of bathrooms here but he says this is the one that’s the closest to your room and they don’t want to lose more time because there are many people going everywhere. You know how he is” Yuto smiled, even though Shinwon couldn’t see him. He put his robe on his body again, letting it dry the water drops that were still falling over it.

Yuto walked to the door, opening it to a smiley Shinwon. “God damn it, finally. This is the bathroom with the best set of mirrors and you know we have plenty of things to do with Hyunggu right now. Now move, Jinho and I need to work” Shinwon said, taking Yuto’s hand to drag him outside the bathroom, making him laugh.

“I thought Jinho was the one going crazy?” Shinwon rolled his eyes, pushing him to one of the guest’s rooms, where his clothes were.

“You wouldn’t understand. Now go change” Shinwon opened the door, pushing a still laughing Yuto inside, closing the door right after. Yuto shook his head, knowing how Shinwon always took appearance almost too serious for his own good.

He sighed, looking at his attire lying on the bed. He bit his lower lip, knowing how much his life was about to change in a couple of hours. He took a deep breath before removing the robe to start dressing himself.

It was time.

 

 

“You’ve gained weight” Yuto lifted his arm, giving Wooseok a smack on his bicep, making the younger giggle.

“I don’t, shut up. I swear it fit when Shinwon gave it to me last week” Yuto said, trying to find a comfortable position for Wooseok to help him with his black button up jacket. It was true, Shinwon had insisted to take at least a look at the entire outfit before the big day.

“They say you get bloated when you’re nervous. Maybe this is the case” Yuto squint his eyes, piercing to where Hongseok was standing on the door. He was already dressed up, just as Wooseok. Both of them were wearing full black suits for the first time in forever. Yuto wanted them to be comfortable that day, because that day, they weren’t part of his staff, they were his best friends.

“Shut up. I’m not” Yuto groaned, letting out a heavy sigh when he finally saw Wooseok finish with his jacket, breathing more comfortable now. He turned around, walking to the mirror. His breath got stuck on his throat when he saw his outfit, one that he didn’t think of wearing _so soon_ but there he was.

He was wearing black trousers with a single red stripe on each side, and black leather shoes. The jacket was his favorite. It was a black button up jacket. The neck had a beautiful gold embroidery detail all around, making his neck look larger. The bottom of the sleeves had the same embroidery but in red, along with black buttons. There was a long golden braid hanging from his right shoulder, coming all across his torso, ending with a knot on the left side of his waist. There was a belt around his waist, hugging it perfectly, making it look slimmer. There were two medals hanging on the left side of his chest, one was a golden wolf, the symbol of his kingdom and below that one, a red heart, the symbol of his father’s reign.

He couldn’t believe he was wearing the same outfit his father wore when he got married with his mother.

Yuto let out a sigh. The outfit had been hanging in his closet for like forever, remembering him one day he would have to look up for a partner. Even if he was reluctant at the beginning, he wouldn’t go back now. He was more than ready.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cry” The three of them turned around when they heard the voice. Jinho was standing there, his eyes red and ready to let the tears fall down his cheeks. Yuto smiled at him, walking where the older was, placing both hands on his shoulders.

“If you cry, I’m gonna cry as well and we don’t want an angry Shinwon yelling at us for ruining his makeup effort, right?” Yuto tried to ignore the lump in his throat. He couldn’t imagine having this day with other people than them.

“I think Shinwon made a great work with your makeup and your hair. I like it when it’s done up and you show your forehead. You look scary, like a real king and the eyeliner gives the final touch” Yuto lifted his hand, ready to hit Hongseok for his words but he stopped halfway, laughing when the older flinched.

“I can’t believe this is really happening. When did you grow up so much?” Jinho lifted his hand placing it on Yuto’s cheek. The younger placed his own hand over the elder’s one, giving it a soft squeeze. He was trying to find the words, but it seemed like the rational part of his brain decided to go to sleep right there.

“Are you guys all ready? Everybody’s waiting for all of you” They heard Shinwon from outside the room. He was dressed in a similar suit as everyone else, but it was navy blue instead of the typical black. Just Shinwon things.

“We’re ready” Everyone nodded. Wooseok and Hongseok were the first ones to walk outside with Shinwon, following him to where the ceremony was about to be held. Yuto gave Jinho a last thankful look, the older just nodding, understanding. They pulled apart just enough for Jinho to slide his arm around Yuto’s arm, linking them immediately.

They walked outside the room, taking their time to walk downstairs where everyone was waiting for them. On the parlor, just like any other day, were all of them, waiting for him. He held back a sob, he couldn’t believe everything was really happening. Yanan was the only one he didn’t see all morning, the other boy getting himself busy with Jinho. He and Changgu were wearing black suits as well, they didn’t even look like a king and his counselor, just like a couple of friends ready for their friend’s big day.

When Yuto stood up in front of them, he cleared his throat, trying to find the words he wanted to say in that moment. “I don’t really know what to say, just… Thank you all for being here. You made this day even more important and meaningful”.

Each one of them gave him a warm hug, telling their wishes and congratulating him before walking outside the castle, going to find their spots in the chairs. Yuto tried not to think about how fast his heart was beating and how his vision was getting a bit blurred while they were waiting for everyone to take their sits.

When it was time, he walked beside Jinho, the elder giving his arm a soft squeeze while they made slow steps on the long red carpet. He felt a shiver traveling down his spine when he saw all pair of eyes on him. There weren’t many people, but their stares were making him more and more nervous. When they finally reached the altar, Jinho moved away, not before giving him one last reassuring smile.

After taking a deep breath, Yuto turned around, finally giving himself time to watch everything they’ve done. It wasn’t too much. Since it was outdoors, the decorations were pretty simple, considering the labyrinth was a huge decoration itself. The flowers in the garden were on its bloom, giving the perfect natural decoration to the place. The only thing actually made up was the own altar. Above Yuto were a lot of cords, each one having at least 20 small light bulbs. Even if it was a day time ceremony, the sun reflected the crystal in the light bulbs, reflecting small rainbows all over the place.

It was everything he always wanted. Something small, simple, enough to be remembered. He took a couple of deep breaths more. He clasped his hands in front of him, squeezing his own fingers every now and then, trying to ease the nerves as much as he could. After minutes that seemed like eternities, he saw Hyojong walking outside the castle with a wide smile, getting immediately in his place. Just the sight of him was enough for making him nervous because that only meant it was time.

He didn’t even finished thinking about easing his nerves when he saw Hyunggu walking slowly outside the castle. On his right side was his sister, the only one from his family that could make it to the ceremony since his parents were still incredibly busy outside the country. She was wearing a lilac dress, making her look even younger than she actually was. On his left side was Hwitaek, smiling brightly. He was wearing a black suit just as everyone else. Yuto knew how meaningful was for Hyunggu to have them right there in that moment, even if his parents couldn’t make it, and even if Hwitaek wasn’t his blood brother, he was still part of his family and it couldn’t be any better.

Not until he actually saw Hyunggu.

The younger was dressed in an all violet suit, from the jacket, to the vest and his trousers. It was a wonderful color since it wasn’t the typical bright violet, but a darker shade, making his skin brighter. The white button up shirt and the beige tie were the only things from different colors, along with his black leather shoes. His hair was done to the side, covering just the left side of his forehead while the right side was done backwards, revealing an undercut Shinwon might’ve done that day and he was giving Yuto one of the _softest, purest_ smiles he has ever seen. His eyes were shining, from the tears he didn’t have the strength to let fall just yet.

He looked stunning, and Yuto was sure he was about to cry because it wasn’t just possible that this perfect person was about to be his _husband_. He felt the lump in his throat tighten by the time Hyunggu reached the altar, each one of his siblings leaving his side. Yuto smiled softly, feeling his lower lip tremble just the tiniest bit. He lifted his right hand, reaching for the younger, lacing their fingers together when Hyunggu slide his hand on his. Even when Hyunggu took his spot next to him, he didn’t let his hand go, giving it a strength squeeze when he felt the younger was actually shaking.

“So… The king is not allowed to watch the groom before the ceremony?” Yuto almost giggled when he heard Hyunggu whisper while they were waiting for the priest to start the ceremony.

“Just traditions” Yuto lifted his shoulders the tiniest bit, shrugging. He let out a soft chuckle, leaning a couple of centimeters to Hyunggu, whispering loud enough for the younger to hear. “You look beautiful”.

Yuto hold back a grin, watching the younger’s cheek tint slightly with a pink blush, making his face look more round and cute. “Thanks. You look really handsome too”. Yuto let himself smile this time, unable to hold it back any longer.

Yuto still couldn’t believe everything was _actually_ happening. He felt the ceremony pass in a blur. Small patches of his vows, Hyunggu’s vows and the memory of his fingers sliding the golden ring on Hyunggu’s slender one. Small patches of a promise, not just between them but them with all his nation.

One thing he was sure about when it was Hyunggu’s turn to put the ring on his finger was that he couldn’t ask for a better partner. King Lee had been wrong the whole time. Right after Yuto let his nation know everything that happened and let himself being sincere with them, about his feelings as a king, and his feelings as a human behind his crown, presenting Hyunggu to them, he felt like a whole weight was removed from his shoulders.

Even if everything was new to everyone, Hyunggu knew how to make people love him. Yuto came to think Hyunggu was even a better king than him, even before the wedding. Hyunggu worked hard for the people to start noticing him, know him. Hyunggu spent that whole year earning the hearts of each person he met and Yuto wouldn’t admit it out loud but he almost cried when they announced their engagement and all of them were so supportive. Of course, everyone thought the king needed his queen to complement him but they were even happier that Yuto had Hyunggu by his side.

It was the main reason he was holding Hyunggu’s waist, drawing him closer, planting a chaste kiss on his lips when the priest said the final words. The applauses and cheering were just a buzz in his ears, unable to comprehend anything but the feeling of kissing Hyunggu, his friend, his lover, now his husband. The feeling of being loved again, of having each piece of his life complete again.

The feeling of being admired by tons and loved by none disappearing almost instantly, because he had Hyunggu, he had his friends, he had his nation, and he couldn’t be any happier.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you thinking of?” Hyunggu lifted his head where he was lying on top of Yuto. He pressed his chin on Yuto’s bare chest, looking at him through eyelashes. Yuto dragged his gaze, placing it on the younger’s face, his cheeks still a bit flushed from their previous actions. Yuto lifted his hand, trying to make his messy hair going back to its normal state before sliding his hand through his back, making pointless shapes on the skin.

“Nothing. Just” He placed his free arm underneath his head, moving a bit below Hyunggu to get in a more comfortable position. “I don’t even know what happened today. I feel like I was in a dream and that I’m going to wake up anytime soon”.

Hyunggu let out a soft chuckle, placing his left hand on Yuto’s chest, right next to where his chin was. A single moonlight made its way through the violet curtains, making the golden ring on the younger’s finger shine slightly. Yuto held his breath, taking a better look at the sight right in front of him. A naked Hyunggu lying on top of him, with his eyes shining even brighter than the ring on his finger. It was surreal, he still didn’t think everything was happening, or actually happened. “If it makes it any better, I feel the same. One second I was being waking up by a sleepless Jinho, the other one I was walking to the altar and now I’m here on top of my husband. It’s so weird”

Yuto giggled, making the younger pout. He made Hyunggu moved a bit, enough to give his pout a soft and quick peck. “I know. Don’t you feel weird? Like, it’s been quite a year we’ve had. Did you ever think about becoming a king someday?”

Hyunggu hummed, but shook his head right after. “I mean, I do feel weird. And no, I didn’t even imagine it. How could I, a common kid, dream about becoming a king after marrying one? Is not something that happens so often, you know? Even Hyojong hyung had more possibilities than me with Hwitaek. Even if they still can’t be together in public like us, they will have the opportunity someday, like we had. But now I know that even the painful situations can have their rewards right after”

“So… what is my reward then?” Yuto cocked his eyebrow, making Hyunggu smile.

The younger gave Yuto another soft peck, whispering his words on Yuto’s lips right after. “My king, you have my heart, and you always will. Just as I’ll have your heart, and I’ll take care of it until my last day, loving you endlessly for eternity. You won’t suffer anymore, and I’ll make sure you’ll be the most loved king that ever existed. You won’t feel alone anymore, because we have us forever”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I've been wanting to do a wedding theme since a long time ago and this seemed to be the opportunity I've been waiting for. I hope everything was clear enough so you don't feel it was rushed or things!! Let me know if you liked the ending of this story!!!  
> Againnn. Thank you so, so much for everything. Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/petityuto) if you want to talk to me while I'm in classes because my homeworks are making me a bit busy lately.~  
> Hopefully I'll come with a new idea when you least expect it. AND I still owe you the huidawn spinoff, so, wait for it.  
> Thank you so, so muchhhh. ♥
> 
> pd. here's the idea of Hyunggu's [outfit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1RRZQJpXXXXXeXVXXq6xXFXXXw/-Jacket-Pant-Tie-Luxury-Men-Wedding-Suit-Male-Blazers-Slim-Fit-Suits-For-Men-Costume.jpg) because I fell in love with it when I saw it.


End file.
